Duke of Edinburgh Expedition - Bronze
by jacnaylor1998
Summary: Most of the Holby Staff go on a bronze expedition with their leaders, Sam and Tom from the ED. How will they all cope? Will they all complete it? A/N characters involved are Jac, Jonny, Mo, Elliot, Edward, Sacha, Michael, Serena, Arthur, Gemma, Harry, Mary Claire and Zorsia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is set a few weeks back and Jac is 23 weeks pregnant. Janny's baby doesn't have the CDH in this and don't forget Serena is now CEO :) there's going to be bits of most characters in here however it's more Janny based.**

**And I know that the thing about skill, physical and volunteering isn't right (I should know I've done DofE) but I can't imagine Jac volunteering at a charity shop any time soon ;)**

**Jac kind of stays in character for the first few chapters but there should be some fluff soon. (I've written this fan fic in advance of uploading because I know that soon I'm going to have exams and lots of course work and I won't be able to update regularly.)**

**Also, Janny's baby doesn't have the CDH in this but it is a little girl :D**

* * *

**Thursday 8am**  
Jonny and Mo sat at the nurses station, Jac and Elliot were in their office, Zorsia was in the staffroom. Sacha and Michael were in Kellar's consultant office and Harry, Gemma, Mary Claire, Arthur and Edward were sitting at the nurses station on AAU, all reading the same email.

_"Dear colleagues,  
As CEO I have been sorting through Mr Hanssen's plans and it has come to my knowledge that you have been submitted for the Duke of Edinburgh award to touch up your CVs. Now I understand that it is short notice however you will have Friday off to prepare for it, and your expedition is on Saturday, overnight till Sunday. There will me a meeting with your leaders (who happen to be two doctors from the ED downstairs) at 5:10pm in the ED staffroom today. And I wish you the best of luck.  
Yours faithfully,  
Serena Campbell  
CEO and Director of Surgery  
General Surgeon Consultant"_

* * *

AAU  
"She can't actually be serious? Mind you I do believe the fact that we've got to do it and she hasn't." Edward joked.  
"Well this'll be fun. Look who it's attached to; Jac Naylor, Zorsia March and Elliot Hope." Harry said sarcastically as he read only three of the twelve names on the list.  
"What're they like? I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting them." Edward asked.  
"Elliot's fine it's Miss Naylor you want to worry about." Gemma joked.  
"What's wrong with Miss Naylor?" Edward asked cautiously.  
"She's like god know how many months pregnant, the stroppiest cow in the world and her nickname is the ice queen." Mary Claire stated.

* * *

Kellar Consultant office

"Have you seen Serena's email?" Sacha asked Michael.

"Yep." He replied.

"you looking forward to it?" sacha asked excitedly, he couldn't wait for the adventure.

"yeah, though I'm a bit worried. This email is attached to Naylor." Michael joked.

* * *

Darwin Staffroom  
Zorsia sat alone and slammed the laptop shut. This was not going to be fun. There was no one she liked on the trip and no one that she could blackmail, well other than Arthur Digby, and to top it of the red headed, pregnant consultant was going and Zorsia had definitely made an impression on her...

* * *

Darwin Nurses Station  
Jonny's face lit up more than a child's face on Christmas Day. He loved camping and trekking, though with the mother of his child he was unsure about. He turned around at the same time as Mo.  
"Have you seen the email?" Jonny asked.  
"Yeah, though I don't think Jac has yet." Mo stated.  
"Why?"  
"Trust me when she does, I think we'll know about it." Mo joked. It was only just gone 8am and they still had the rest of their shift until 5pm. They both knew that if she saw the email she would be in mood all day, mind you she would nap be anyway.  
Mo and Jonny were brought out of their thoughts as the consultants office door slammed open and then shut after Jac stormed out.  
"Jac, where're you going?" Jonny asked as he followed her to the lift. He stopped just outside the doors and faced her as she pushed the button.  
"To see Miss Campbell." Jac replied as the doors shut. Jonny pulled a face, Serena Campbell did not know what was coming...

* * *

Meanwhile in Darwin consultants office  
"Have you seen Serena's email?" Jac shrieked at Elliot as she chewed the end of her pen, something which occupied her mouth recently to stop her from eating even more than she had done already. She looked down at her bump waiting for a response. There was no way she would be able to complete the trek, certainly not in the same time as the others because she had begun getting out of breath just walking from the taxi to the lift up to Darwin.  
"Um, yes. I suppose it could be rather fun." Elliot said apprehensively.  
"Yeah about as fun as Jonny's jokes." Jac said in his serious tone as she got up and swiftly exited her office to find the women responsible for this.

**Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think :) I'll update when I get 10 reviews x I'll probably update this once a day (or twice a day if your lucky ;))  
This is set where Jac is still 23 weeks pregnant but it's November so it's quite chilly...**


	2. Chapter 2

**DofE2**

**Thanks for reviewing :) Btw, all of my chapters are fairly short so that I can update more frequently but the more reviews I get, the more often that'll be so if you want more, review!**

Jac knocked firmly on the door of the highest women in the hospital.  
"Come in." Serena said loudly as she looked up from her paper work. She did wonder when the complaints would start coming in and it had only been fifteen minutes since she'd sent the email.

Jac stormed in and slammed the door behind her making Serena jump a little.  
"You really think I wanna go on some sweaty, hypothermic camping trip with a load of F1s with this?" Jac asked as she gestured her bump. It wasn't often that she let people look at it but she needed to make the point to her boss.  
"Actually, only one of them is an F1." Serena joked cleverly.  
"You know what I mean. Serena I can't go." Jac whined. She sounded like a moaning child.

"Miss Naylor, I'm sure within the last week you have said at least once, something along the lines that pregnancy does not affect your ability. Correct?"  
"Yeah but-" Jac began before being interrupted. She had shouted it at Zorsia March, the new F1 on Darwin when she had asked if she would like her to put the IV line in. Admittedly, Jac was going to ask her anyway because at that moment she felt dizzy but that comment made her want to do it even more.

"Jac, there will be certain individuals on the trip, mainly from AAU and maybe the odd nurse from Darwin waiting to watch you fail. This is your chance to prove to them that you can do it." Serena explained. In reality, she didn't think Jac should go because it would be unfair... but the board had already paid for the twelve medical professionals to go and they wouldn't get the money refunded if one of them dropped out.

"But- oh for gods sake." Jac moaned as he she headed for the door but Serena stopped her.  
"Jac." Serena said sternly. Jac turned around and once again stood in front of Serena's desk.  
I'll be at the meeting." Jac muttered as she quickly left the room.  
"Jac I-" Serena began but it was too late, Jac had left as fast as she possibly could. She knew Jac would have heard her in the corridor but she carried on anyway.

* * *

Just as Serena got back to some paperwork again, there was a gentle knock at the open door.  
"You wanted to see us Miss Campbell." Tom stated as he entered the room with Sam in tow. Tom and Sam were doctors down in the ED and they were going to be the assessor for the group of ten. Tom had done bronze silver and gold as had Sam and it didn't take much training for them to become leaders. But Mr Hanssen had suggested it to them a few months ago and they agreed to take the opportunity.

"Yes please call me Serena." She said kindly as they took a seat in front of her desk. "Um, basically I've looked through all of the twelve's CVs and they've all done enough for the three sections for all three awards. All they need to do is the expeditions." Serena stated.  
"Alright, well the expedition's our favourite bit of it." Tom said happily.  
"Brilliant. I just want to warn you that one of them's pregnant I'm not sure how many weeks though I think she's about five or six months gone. But she's up for it." Serena stated.  
"Alright well if she is up for it, we could try to get bronze, silver and gold done before she has the baby so she won't have to worry about child care or leaving her baby alone when we go." Tom suggested.  
"Well, you'll have to have words with her about it. I don't suppose you've heard anything about Jac Naylor have you?" Serena asked cautiously.

"What? The ice queen?" Tom joked. "Well I've heard a bit about her, why?"  
"Well she's the pregnant one." Serena stated.  
"Oh... Well if she lives up to her reputation I'm sure she'll be more determined than the others." Tom saved himself.

"Yes well there's a meeting with you and the candidates at 5:10pm in the ED staff room, Zoe's okayed it so if you have any further questions?"  
"Nope. Tom?" Sam asked.  
"Nope."  
"Right well, have fun and let me know how you get on." Serena smiled.  
"Okay, goodbye." Tom Replied as he and Sam left.

* * *

**Thursday, 5:10pm**  
All twelve candidates and the two leaders were in the ED staff room. Jac had made herself comfortable on the sofa next to Sacha and Michael sat on the arm next to her. Gemma, Harry, Mary Claire, Arthur and Edward were sitting at the breakfast bar. Elliot, Jonny, Mo and Zorsia were standing between the two groups and Sam and Tom were stood at the front.

"Right well, we don't want to keep you to long. First things first here's a kit list if you can pass that round." Tom said as he handed Jac the small pile of letters. Jac took one and chucked the rest at Sacha.  
"you'll be cooking on trangias and those are are provided. So are the tents and the transport to the starting point." Sam explained.  
"Transport?" Jac queried.  
"Yeah, we're renting a minibus to take us there. It's only about an hour away roughly." Tom replied as he tried to protect his girlfriend from the possible verbal abuse that could come from Jac. Jac shifted awkwardly, could she make an hour in a minibus? She suffered from travel sickness and although it usually took three or four hours to make her feel the effect, pregnancy seemed to have heightened her problem.

"Anyway, it's up to you lot whether you want to split into two teams or whether you'd rather stay as one group."

"Hey we could split into a fast and a slow team!" Michael suggested. He was definitely going to be one of the loud and confident ones out of the group. He then saw the look in Jac's eyes. "That was not a challenge." He added.  
"But-" Jac began.  
"No, if you're going to go in groups, I'll pick the names out of a hat. Everyone okay with that?" Tom asked everyone said yeah or nodded.

"Now that's sorted. Next thing is..." Tom began as he flicked through his sheet of notes he had made so he didn't forget anything. "Trangia teams. We want you to get into 6 groups of 2 because that's the groups you'll be cooking in. You decide what food you have but you'll be cooking together. Okay." Tom explained.  
"How about we be the three?" Sacha suggested as he put his arm around Jac's shoulders and nodded towards Michael. Jonny was jealous, he couldn't get that close to her.  
"I'd rather stick pins in my eyes." Jac stated as she shrugged Sacha's arm off, stood up from the sofa and hid behind Jonny, Elliot, Zorsia and Mo whilst everyone else was discussing.

"I'll go with you yeah?" Jonny suggested as he turned around to face Jac. She was staring at the floor and was suddenly brought out of her trance when he spoke to her.  
"Wh- oh um, yeah." Jac agreed quietly. Jonny knew there was something wrong- though she was probably just upset about having to going on the trip-, he just thought that it would be better to ask her when she was alone rather than in the room full of people. So he turned back around.  
"Have we sorted the groups then?" Sam asked after they had had a few minutes.  
"Myself and Mo." Elliot stated.  
"Me and Jac." Jonny stated which caused several people to turn and look at Jac but she cowered behind Jonny even more and he stayed in the same place to hide her. She got as close to him as she could without her bump touching him in the back.  
"Michael and I." Sacha stated.  
"Be careful, you make it sound like we're married!" Michael joked and Sacha smirked.  
"Me and Digby." Zorsia stated firmly. She had obviously forced Arthur into this because she had no friends to go with.  
"Myself and Mary-Claire." Edward smiled.  
"Me and Gemma." Harry added.

"Right, that was easier than I thought it'd be." Sam admitted. "Now, in your own time, you'll need to sort out your own food and drink to take. Nothing will be provided other than the Trangia."

* * *

After discussing the arrangements and answering questions, the meeting was coming to an end.  
"Now you've all got tomorrow off to prepare and we'll be meetings at 7am in the hospital car park on Saturday." Sam stated. "Are there any more questions?"  
"Sorry, just a quick one; what distance are we actually walking?" Jonny asked curiously.  
"Um.. It's just over 20 miles." Tom stated as he looked down at his notes. The entire room broke into "what!" And "no ways" however, Jac was the only one that remained silent.

"You wait until silver and gold." Sam joked. "Anything else?.. Nope. Right, see you at 7am Saturday and don't forget anything, use the kit list a as a checklist." Sam said as everyone stood up and put their bags over their shoulders or they pulled their coats on.

* * *

As everyone began leaving, Jonny walked up to Sam and Tom. He waited until everyone had left before he spoke.  
"Um, it's Tom and Sam isn't it? I'm Jonny." He smiled as he shook both of their hands. "I was wondering I know you said about drawing names out of a hat for the teams but I'm the father of Jac's baby and I was wondering... If you wouldn't mind, rigging it a bit so I'll definitely be able to keep an eye on her." Jonny explained hopefully.  
"I'm sure we can manage that." Tom smiled as he slipped his hand around Sam's waist.  
"Oh and, what berth are the tents?" Jonny asked.  
"We're just going to buy the tents after this shift, it was a bit short notice because Hanssen hadn't sorted it out properly. Why?" Sam asked as she too slipped her arm around Tom's waist.  
"Well I was hoping that there would be a tent for two because Jac tends to be a bit..."  
"Antisocial?" Tom suggested.  
"Well that's one word for it." Jonny joked.  
"I'll try my best." Tom replied as he smiled.  
"Alright, thanks a lot." Jonny smiled as he zipped up his coat. "Sorry, just one more thing. Seeing as your going to have the minibus, would it be possible if-"  
"We could take her bag so she doesn't have to carry it." Sam finished off her him. "Yeah, I was going to suggest that anyway so that's fine." She added.  
"Thank you." Jonny smiled.  
"No worries, see you on Saturday." Tom replied as he left. As soon as he and Sam were alone, Sam stretched her neck up to Tom and gave him a peck on the lips. However Tom wasn't satisfied with that so he pulled her closer to him and gave her a passionate kiss.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jonny exited the ED to find Jac waiting on the corner in the cold November weather. It was cold and beginning to rain.  
"You waiting for a taxi?" Jonny asked as he attempted to shelter his head with the kit list.  
"Yeah." Jac mumbled.  
"Come on, I'll give you a lift." Jonny said as he put his arm around her waist. Jac quickly pulled away from him but she followed him towards his car.  
"Sorry." Jonny said to Jac but she didn't reply.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jonny pulled up in the car park outside Jac's flat.  
"Right, I'll be round yours at say... 11am?"  
"Why?" Jac asked as she picked up her bag from the floor and undone her seatbelt.  
"Because we need to go shopping for camp food. And we need to sort out our bags; you're gonna have all the heavy stuff because Sam and Tom will leave it in the minibus all day." Jonny explained, he didn't want Jac to carry too much weight because it wasn't good for the baby, and extra weight would wear her out faster.

"See you tomorrow." Jac huffed as she got out of the car and slammed the door. Jonny watched her disappear into the building. She didn't say no, which he assumed meant that she didn't want to carry all of her stuff, she just didn't want to admit it.  
"Night." Jonny whispered sarcastically. He wanted to stay at hers, make sure she was okay but he knew that would be taking it too far.

**thanks for reading, pretty please review and I might update again today :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Due to a review from Mirrorsparkles1234 I've decided to be kind (because you always review my stories -please continue to do so ;)) and change the story. I've written up to chapter 9 so far and I've had to change chapters 4,5,6,7,8 and 9 just to add Fletch and Dixie in for you (so you'd better enjoy it!) They come into it in chapter 4.**

**11am**  
Jonny knocked on Jac's flat door with his nearly full 50L hiking bag. He had an empty 70L hiking bag so that they could put Jac's things, food and drink and other equipment in there because they wouldn't have to carry it.

After waiting nearly a minute, he knocked again but there was no response. Jonny got the key out of his pocket that she had given him and unlocked the door. Last week he had gotten the key, he dropped it on her desk when he was due in theatre but when he came out it was gone. Because she wasn't in the room, Jonny had quickly checked her desk draw and found it on top of a patient's file. He then took it home.

Jonny slowly walked into Jac's flat and he heard no sign of movement. Maybe she had gone out quickly. Both the living room and the kitchen were empty. He dumped his bags on the sofa.  
"Jac?" Jonny shouted before he checked the bedroom. He then saw Jac safely tucked under the covers of the double bed and she had just been awoken by him shouting her name.

Jonny quickly entered the room and knelt down beside her. After a couple of blinks, Jac turned her head and realised that Jonny was there.  
"How did you get in?" Jac demanded as she shot up out of bed. Standing up too quickly in her 'condition' had consequences however so she suddenly felt dizzy. Jonny noticed her swaying so he put his hands on her arms and looked into her eyes.  
"You gave me the key, remember?" Jonny replied softly, the dizziness appeared to have only been brief.  
"Oh yeah." Jac mumbled, maybe he had left the key there and gone back to get it. Rather than what she had first thought; he had given it back after their argument. "Why are you early?" Jac asked as she slowly made her way, in her pyjamas to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea with Jonny in tow.  
"I'm not, it's nearly ten past eleven." Jonny stated. "Have a nice lie in?" Jonny joked.

"Shut up." Jac muttered. She had quickly flicked the kettle on before she headed for the toilet whilst it boiled. Jac hadn't returned by the time it boiled so Jonny made them both a cup of tea using the decaffeinated tea bags that were at the front of her cupboard. He noticed while he was waiting, that the cupboards were pretty bare excepts for some biscuits and some packs of dried ready meals like rices and couscous. He then saw the bottle of Gaviscon and the pack of paracetamol on the kitchen side just next to the microwave but he chose to ignore it.

Soon Jac returned and Jonny handed her a cup of steaming team with the bag dunked only.  
"Thanks." Jac replied, she was slightly surprised but she accepted it none the less and they both sat down on the sofa in the living room.  
"Right, let's plan for food first. What would you like for breakfast tomorrow?" Jonny asked. They would have to leave by 6:45am to get to the car park on time so they'd probably eat before they left. Jonny thought that it would be best to ask what she wanted because he faced the very real possibility of getting something that the smell could make her vomit.

"Um, I-I dunno. I'm going for a... a shower." Jac mumbled quietly as she placed the nearly empty cup of tea on the table and left the room.  
"Are you okay?" Jonny asked quickly before she entered the bathroom.  
"Fine just... watch TV or something until I'm ready." Jac said quietly as she shut the door after her.

* * *

12:30pm  
Jac and Jonny had finished packing their bags and left room at the top of Jonny's bag for lunch, and there was enough room in Jac's bag to fit the rest of the food and drink because that would bet he heaviest stuff. Already in a Jac's bag were her clothes, pyjamas and toiletries, along with a towel, first aid kit, blankets, two inflatable pillows, two torches and a bowl, mug and set of cutlery each.

On the outside of the bag was the two foam sleeping mats rolled up and two sleeping bags which Jonny had cleverly zipped together to make one whilst Jac was packing her clothes. He had convinced her that he had put two sleeping bags in the one bag to save room.

Jac had packed plenty of jumpers because it was predicted to be 4 or 5°c during the day and as low as -3°c during the night.

Jac was going to take a small backpack that still had hip and chest straps on and put her lunch, drink and phone in there.  
"Right, shall we go shopping then?"  
"Um, yeah just hang on a minute." Jac said as she headed out of the room. Jonny didn't even need to get up to see where she was going; it was the third time she had been to the toilet since he'd arrived only 90 minutes ago.

* * *

Five minutes later, Jac had returned with her hair down and slightly wavy. She had her handbag over her shoulder and her hands in her coat pocket.  
"Ready?" Jonny queried.  
"Jonny... why did you pick me?" Jac asked quietly.  
"What?"  
"Me. Why did you pick me to be paired up with? You could've picked Mo or- or Sacha or-"  
"Why would I want to be with them, when I've got _you_?" Jonny said softly and he was sure he saw her blush a little. "Come on, there's a ship load of marshmallows with my name on it." Jonny joked as he guided Jac to the front door which he locked behind him and they headed downstairs for his car.

* * *

6pm  
They had gone out for lunch at a cafe before they went shopping for food for their trek. Jac and Jonny had just finished packing both of their bags and Jac had laid out her clothes she was going to wear tomorrow because it was going to be an early start; she would have to leave by 6:45am to be on time for the minibus.

That was something that was bugging her. She didn't want to be on the minibus for an hour because of her travel sickness. Just the thought of riding in a car for that long made Jac feel nauseous.

"How about, I order a pizza and we watch a movie on the sofa tonight eh? I'll let you chose the movie." Jonny suggested after he had just put both hiking bags and. Jac's day bag by the front door. They had filled up all of the bags with food and drink and of course marshmallows for the fire.  
"Nope." Jac replied which made Jonny slightly upset but she hadn't finished yet.

"How about you order a Chinese and we watch a movie on the sofa." Jac smirked as she walked past him and plonked herself down on the sofa. Jonny also smirked, she had paused on purpose because she knew it would upset him. He followed her, picked up the Chinese menu from the pile of menus near the front door. He then sat on the sofa next to her.  
"Right, what do you want?" Jonny asked as he got out his mobile.

* * *

8:20pm  
Jac and Jonny had just finished watching 'The impossible.' If ever there was a movie to pull on the ice queen's heart strings, it was that film. Several tears had escaped her eyes however she had quickly wiped them away and luckily she had avoided going into full on sobbing mode.

They were both sitting in each other's arms on the sofa keeping warm under a blanket.  
"Right come on, if you fall asleep on here you'll end up spending all night on here." Jonny stated as he pulled the blanket off of both of them and stood up. Jonny put his hands out and pulled Jac up off of the sofa.

"Don't get the wrong idea, you're not spending the night here." Jac said sternly.  
"Oh... Alright well... Um, I'll see you tomor-" Jonny began. He was now feeling rather lost.  
"Jonny I'm joking!" Jac laughed as she saw the truly upset look on his face.  
"Oh you cow!" Jonny shrieked as he tickled her waist and then her neck causing her to screech and giggle at the same time.

"Say you're sorry or I'll do it again." Jonny threated as he momentarily stopped tickling her.  
"You wish." Jac snorted.  
"You asked for it." Jonny stated as he began tickling her again.  
"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry." Jac said but just as Jonny stopped, Jonny tickled her under her arms which caused her to flinch. Abruptly, the spasm made Jac whack her elbow on the door frame of the bedroom.

"Ooowwww." Jac moaned as she rubbed her elbow. Jonny burst out laughing.  
"Well now I know why it's called the humorous because this is hilarious!" Jonny joked.  
"It's not funny." Jac said sulkily as she stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door.

* * *

Five minutes later, Jac returned to find Jonny laying on top of the duvet with a flower that he had taken from the vase in the living room in his mouth. He was lying in only his tight Calvin Klein boxers and a pair of black socks with a hole in them and propped his head up with his hand. Jac tried not to laugh however she let out a small smile.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Jac asked as Jonny stood up and put the flower on the bedside table.  
"Trying to make you laugh." Jonny stated as he put the flower on the bedside table. Jac suddenly took in a quick breath and raised her hands to her bump. She broke put into a smile.

"Can I?" Jonny asked hopefully.  
"No speaking to her." Jac ordered. Jonny jumped for joy before he knelt down and placed both hands on her bump. Through a shirt, it seemed artificial and he couldn't feel anything so Jonny cautiously slipped his hands under Jac's shirt which earned him a glare from Jac.

Once Jonny felt the first small kick, he too broke out in a smile.  
"I think that's a sign that she doesn't me want to do the duke of Edinburgh thing." Jac stated.  
"Or it's a sign that you've have too much Crispy duck, prawn cracker, egg fried rice, haribos and cream soda and the baby's getting a caffeine and sugar rush." Jonny joked as he turned his head so that his ear was less than an inch away from his little girl.

"Haha." Jac said sarcastically as she pulled her bump away from Jonny and got a pair of pyjamas out of her draw. Jac couldn't fit into her normal pyjamas so at the moment, she was wearing onesies because they were often baggy and nice and warm and cosy for her. Jac got out a grey tracksuits style onesie and got changed faced away from Jonny.

"Am I seeing things? You're wearing a onesie?" Jonny said jokily.  
"They're warm and baggy." Jac stated as she slipped into the left side of the bed. She laid on her left side facing the ensuite and was about to close her eyes when she felt Jonny shuffle up behind her and put his hands around her waist, joining on the top of her bump.  
"Get off." Jac muttered as she pulled his hands off of the bump.  
"Sorry. Night night." Jonny said quietly as he quickly gave her a peck on the forehead.  
"Jonny." Jac said sternly as he reached behind him and turned the lamp off.  
"What? I'm allowed to say good night to my two girls aren't i?" Jonny joked as he pulled the duvet up to his chin. Jac smiled, he said 'my two girls'. She shuffled backwards until her back was against his stomach and she moved down a little so that her head was buried under his chin.

Jonny assumed that he was now allowed to touch her so he slipped his hands around her bump under the duvet again to find that her hands were already there. He placed his hands on top of hers and gently rested his chin on the top of her head. Then they both quickly fell asleep.

**Thank you for reading, if i get loads of reviews I'll update again tonight. If not, youll have to wait until Monday or Tuesday.**


	4. Chapter 4

6am  
Jac's alarm went off and she smacked it like he he normally would to make the infernal noise stop. Jac stretched her arms out in front of her and groaned which woke Jonny up.  
"Are you excited?" Jonny asked happily.  
"Yeah I really want to spend the day walking and then sleep on the ground when the temperature's below freezing." Jac joked as she slid out of bed.

"Well we can keep each other warm in the night." Jonny said suggestively as he too got out of bed and then pulled the duvet back over the bed.  
"I am not having sex in a tent Jonny." Jac stated.  
"I didn't mean that! I meant we could cuddle!" Jonny protested. "God, you think everything is related to sex don't you?" He joked and Jac replied by putting her middle finger up, sarcastically smiling, grabbing a towel and slamming the ensuite door to go for a shower.

* * *

6:50am  
Given that it was so early, there was no traffic and Jac wanted to get there early so she could sit at the back. Jonny had both of the large and heavy hiking bags on his back, and Jac had her smaller day bag on one shoulder that weighed about 5kg. Jac was wearing grey and blue hiking boots with full length black leggings, a hoodie and a north face black waterproof coat that was quite tight around her bump. She had her hair tied up in a high ponytail. Jonny was wearing with a hoodie and a black super dry water proof coat.

It was freezing, when they exhaled it looked like they were smoking. It was cloudy and murky, the black clouds above them didn't look promising for the hours ahead.

"Morning." Jonny said to Sam and Tom who were sitting with their arms around each other's waist in the wide doorway of the mini bus. It seated 18 in the back and 4 including the driver in the front. Though it was more of a small coach because it had storage underneath the seating area and it had storage shelves above the seats too. There were two people sitting in the front which didn't go unnoticed by Jac.

"Morning. You can put your bags in there." Tom stated as he nodded towards the open storage that was under the seats where their two bags already were as well as several beanbags for later. They were mainly for Jac and the older ones. He and Sam here sitting there with a steaming cup of coffee from the cafe. Jonny dumped both his and Jac's bags in there but Jac kept her day bag on here back.

"Who're they?" Jac asked as she nodded to the man and woman sitting in the front.  
"That's Dixie and Fletch." Tom stated. "Dixie's driving for us because she haso the license and Fletch is our first aider." He added.

"First aider?" Jac said it like Tom was stupid.  
"Well it sounds stupid but because of the rules, candidates can't be first aiders, so it could only me or Sam and Fletch really wanted to get out of the house for the weekend because his wife's pregnant and a bit hormonal." Tom explained, though he went quiet when he looked at Jac's bump and remembered that she too was pregnant.

"I think I can understand why he might want to escape a pregnant woman for a day or two." Jonny joked which earnt him an elbow in the chest.

"Morning." Dixie smiled as she and Fletch got out of the coach to greet the early campers **(get what I did there ;))** Jac attention was immediately drawn to Dixie's cup of coffee. To avoid the smell, Jac quickly backed away from Dixie and hid behind Jonny.

"If you want to survive the night, I suggest you don't have that coffee in the coach when we set off." Jonny joked. He could feel Jac burying her head in his back.

"If we um leave our stuff on the back seats can you keep them free while we just go and grab breakfast?" Jonny asked, he knew Jac wanted to sit at the back and they were planning on eating whilst they were walking; Jac's day bag had their lunch, two bottles of water and plenty of snacks including cashew nuts, dolly mixture and chocolate buttons. But he thought that if they had the chance, they should probably go and get something a bit more substantial from the cafe. That and to avoid Dixie's coffee.

"Yeah sure. Jac, you alright? You look a bit pale." Tom asked kindly as Jonny jumped into the coach and put Jac's bag on the back left corner seat and his coat on the one next to her. He quickly exited the coach and joined Jac again.  
"Yeah fine, I'm just a bit cold." Jac said as she rubbed her arms.  
"C'mon, we'll get a hot chocolate." Jonny said as he put his hands on Jac and turned her around. Sam and Tom smirked at them as Jonny slipped his arm around her waist on the way to the cafe but Jac slapped his hand off.

"Those two are like an old married couple." Sam joked as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Mm. Just think tonight it's going to be me and you in a sleeping bag-" Tom began.  
"With twelve other people that we're responsible for and these two." Sam interrupted to stop him from saying anymore that could've been inappropriate as she nodded towards Dixie and Fletch.

"Hey don't let us stop you two from sleeping together." Fletch joked.  
"That reminds me actually, shouldn't us four give them lot the choice of tents first?" Dixie suggested. They had three two men tents, a six man tent and a four man tent.  
"Nope." Tom said quickly, he knew that the two man tents would go first and that's what he and Sam wanted. "One two man tent is reserved by Jac and Jonny, the other is for Me and Sam. So you two can either have the other two man tent or you can sleep with a bunch of strangers." Tom added.

"Well this is going to be cosy." Dixie joked, he and fletch sharing a two man tent together. It wasn't going to be awkward because Fletch was married, as was Dixie though Fletch was aware of her sexuality so they were both fine with it.

* * *

Meanwhile...  
Jac and Jonny had just sat down at a table each with a hot chocolate, raspberry and white chocolate muffin and cookie when Serena came up to them. They had that for breakfast because they had both agreed that they were going to need the energy and they sugar to survive the day.

"All ready to go?" Serena asked to rub it in that they were going though she tried to make it sound like she meant it.  
"Haha." Jac said sarcastically as she licked the froth off of the stirrer in her hot chocolate. Jonny smirked at Jac as she began to pick out the white chocolate from the muffin.  
"Jac, if I had the choice I wouldn't make you go but Mr Hanssen had already booked it and the board was insistent that everyone had to go." Serena said honestly. Jac seemed to ignore the comment as she continued to eat. "Right well, hope all goes well." Serena said awkwardly as Jonny smiled at her and she left them to it.

"There was no need for that. It's not her fault." Jonny stated.  
"Can you, wait her for a minute? I need the toilet." Jac stated as she stood up but Jonny stopped her.  
"Are you okay? In the bladder department I mean." Jonny asked caringly.  
"What do you mean?" Jac asked confusedly.  
"Well you're going quite a lot more than I thought you would. You haven't got a UTI or anything have you?" Jonny asked kindly hoping that if he smiled, she'd be honest.  
"No, I'm fine. I just need a wee." Jac replied as she headed to the bathroom. Once in there, she locked herself in the cubicle and unzipped her waterproof coat pocket. She took out two travel sickness wristbands and put them on hoping they would make the journey tolerable. She didn't really need the toilet she just didn't want him or anyone else on the coach knowing she got carsick.

She quickly zipped up her coat which had to be tightly pulled together over her bump. Jac still had time because she wasn't going to the toilet so she exited the cubicle and looked at herself in the mirror. She hadn't bothered with her usual eye makeup and instead she had just used a thin layer of foundation to give her face a bit of colour.

* * *

Soon, Jac and Jonny returned to the coach at 6:55am. They had five minutes before they were due to leave and most people were already on the coach. Jac and Jonny made their way to the back of the coach to find that in the spare seat next to the two that they had reserved was Mo.  
"Good morning." Mo said as she yawned. Jac remained silent, squeezed last Mo and sat down gently next to the window and put her bag between her feet.  
"Morning." Jonny replied as he sat in between the two women.

All except Harry Tressler and Gemma Wilde had arrived with just seconds to spare they ran to the coach and Sam and Tom ticked them off. They dumped their items, including a large black bag containing boxes from Harry in the storage below and they shut the door behind them.  
"Good night was it?" Mary Claire asked as she faked a smile.  
"No, I was dropping Finn off with my Mum. I don't know why he's late." Gemma said as she took a seat by the window.

"My alarm didn't go off." Harry lied, slightly out of breath, as he plonked himself between Gemma and Mary Claire.  
"Yeah right. Your alarm didn't go off or it did go off but you turned it off and fell asleep again?" Gemma joked and Harry smirked.

At the back, Jonny entwined his fingers with Jac's. She glanced down at their hands, then up and Jonny and back out of the window again to hide her smile. Jonny then looked down at their hands and noticed something white showing from under both of Jac's sleeves.  
"Do you get travel sick?" Jonny whispered into Jac's ear.  
"No." Jac lied confidently.  
"Right, so those aren't travel sickness bands." Jonny said quietly. Jac quickly pulled her hands away from Jonny's and pulled her sleeves down.

"If you want to stop just tell me and I'll say I need the toilet." Jonny whispered kindly. He meant if she really didn't feel well, he would ask to stop at a services for the toilet so that she could get some air. Jac didn't reply. Jonny cupped his hand on top of Jac's again which was on her thigh. Surprisingly, she made no attempt to pull it away.

Mo had heard the conversation because she was sitting right next to them but she thought it was best not to mention in.

"Right ladies and gentlemen, welcome to you DofE expedition. obviously me and Tom are your leaders. Dixie, is our driver and Fletch, is our first aider. No complaints there please. Seatbelts on and I think we're ready." Sam explained to the twelve participants. She turned around to face the front and put her own seatbelt on.  
"Right, let's go." Tom said loudly as Dixie started the engine and pulled away. Sam was sat right next to Tom for obvious reasons; she couldn't bare to be apart from him. And besides Tom was Fletch, then Dixie.

What Sam and Tom didn't know, was that when they came on, Michael, Sacha, Harry, Mo and Mary Claire had all brought on alcohol including several crates of beers, and hidden it below when Sam and Tom weren't looking. They weren't sure if it was allowed or not but it was best to be safe and hide it before they left.

Jac looked above in the overhead storage and saw that there was an acoustic guitar up there.  
"Whose guitar is that?" Jac moaned rather loudly.  
"Oh come on, we've got to have a bit of a sing song!" Edward joked and Jac face palmed.

"Oi." Jonny said as he realised that Jac didn't have her seatbelt on. He reached across and secured it, ensuring that the belt was below her bump. Jac knew it was just an excuse to touch her bump but she didn't really have a lot of choice in the matter.

He slipped his arm around her back and rested his hand on a Jac's waist. Jac put her hand around her bump and linked her fingers with his hand on her hip.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round..." Sacha and Michael started singing and Elliot and Edward show were sitting next to each other laughed at them but soon joined in.

Zorsia was sitting in the seat just behind Tom, on the front row, by herself with ep her headphone in with Arthur who had been forced to sit next to her sitting awkwardly.

Jac rolled her eyes. Were they really going to be this noisy and hyperactive for the whole trip?

**Thank you for reading! Please review and I may or may not update again tonight, it depends on reviews :) (This is the 4th Update in one day you guys are lucky I'm stuck inside because of this bloody storm ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

At 7:30am, they had been on the road for half an hour. Jonny had noticed that Jac was becoming more and more uncomfortable. He could tell because she was fidgeting and she kept on rubbing her bump with her hands.  
"Dixie." Jonny shouted over the noise of the hyperactive medical professionals. "Can you pull over at the next services? I need to take a leak." He lied.  
"Yep sure." Dixie replied. Jonny didn't know what he was more worried about; how Jac was feeling or the possibility of her throwing up on him. Jac knew he was asking to pull over for her and to be honest, she was grateful.

* * *

Five minutes later, Dixie had just pulled up in the car park at the motorway services. Sam jumped out of the coach into the freezing, dreary air and opened the door.  
"Come on, I won't say anything." Jonny said as he undone Jac's seatbelt for her. Mo had already gotten out to stretch her legs so Jonny stood up and helped Jac stand up. She followed Jonny off of the coach and Michael got off to go to the toilet too.

"Maconie, you coming?" Michael asked as he headed for the building.  
"Um..." Jonny muttered as he looked at Jac.  
"Go on, but don't say anything." Jac said quietly. Jonny quickly rubbed Jac's arm before he quickly caught up with Michael.

* * *

Meanwhile, fletch and Dixie got out because it was quite tight with the four fully grown adults sitting in the front.  
"How's Natalie?" Dixie asked as she leant against the coach.  
"I don't mean to be rude, but I came away on this to get away from her so..."  
"It's alright, I get it. Looks like we've got brilliant weather." Dixie joked as she looked up at the grey clouds.  
"I bet you a tenner there's thunder and lightening tonight." Dixie said as she held her hand out.  
"You're on." Fletch agreed as he shook her hand.

* * *

Minutes later, Michael and Jonny both returned and Jac was leaning against the coach. Mo was standing near Jac, texting on her phone. And Sam and Tom were talking next to them.  
"Maureen, I do believe that mobile phones are only allowed in the case of an emergency." Jonny stated as he approached her and Jac. This caused Sam, who raised an eyebrow, and Tom to turn around and face them.

"Shut up Maconie." Mo snapped as she continued tapping away on her phone.  
"I take it _auntie flo's_ visiting." Jonny joked. Mo rolled her eyes and carried on texting. "Ah, I know that look, you are on aren't you!" Jonny laughed. Mo huffed which Jonny knew meant she was getting pissed off with him.

"She's not the only one _on the blob_ then." Tom whispered to Sam who playfully elbowed him in the ribs.  
"How did you know?" Sam asked curiously.  
"I just can. You're acting differently." Tom whispered.  
"How?"  
"You're just... Quieter I suppose. And I saw you taking ibuprofen this morning. And you're a little bit moodier than usual." Tom added quietly.  
"Shut up." Sam muttered as she smiled at him, he knew her so well.

"Right, come on back on the coach." Tom ordered to change the subject. Jac took a final deep breath of fresh air before she got back on the coach.  
"Who you texting?" Jonny asked as he and Mo got back onto the coach. Once they were all on, Tom shut the door, Dixie got in the driver's seat and began driving again.  
"None of your business." Mo said. Suddenly, she received another text but before she could read it, Jonny snatched her phone off of her.

"Derwood Thompson. I knew it." Jonny said as he smirked and handed back the phone to an infuriated Mo. Seeing the anger in her eyes, Jonny looked away from Mo and back at the mother of his unborn child.

She had gained a little colour to her face which was a good sign.  
"You feeling better?" Jonny whispered.  
"A bit." Jac muttered. Jonny reached into his pocket and got out a packet of chewing gum.  
"Here. Chewing's meant to relieve nausea for travel sickness." Jonny stated as he handed Jac one. Reluctantly, Jac unwrapped it and put the stick of chewing gum in her mouth just as Jonny did. Jonny put the pack back in his pocket and rested his head on the back of the chair, waiting for the journey to soon be over.

* * *

Once the four were on the coach in the front seats, Sam and Tom began kissing passionately. As a joke, fletch beeped the horn which made the pair jump and pull apart.  
"Dixie!" Tom shrieked.  
"It was fletch!" Dixie protested.  
"You're the one whose driving." Sam stated.  
"Yeah and you two were the ones snogging." Fletch stated.  
"It was you wasn't it?" Sam stated rather than asked, she and fletch gave each other evils and luckily, Tom was sitting in the middle to prevent any play fighting.  
"We've got a child in the back so none of that." Fletch whispered to Sam as he leaned forward to see Sam past Tom.  
"We have not got a child in the back." Sam stated quietly.  
"What so you're saying that red head isn't pregnant? Has she got a tumour?" Fletch asked worriedly.  
"No she is pregnant, I just don't think a six month old fetus counts a child." Sam snapped.

"No but I've got three kids in the front with me." Dixie stated as she tried to focus on driving.  
"Im not a kid! I'm not even involved in this!" Tom protested.  
"No but you two were snogging like teenagers so all three of you cut it out." Dixie ordered. Fletch put his hands up as he surrendered and he zipped his lips together. Tom silently slipped his hand around Sam's waist which didn't go unnoticed by Fletch but he decided not to tell Dixie for fear of being shouted at.

"Looks like your not the only one h_aving the painters in_." Tom joked quietly to Sam. Sam wondered if he was just trying to see how many slang phrases for period he could fit in, in one day.  
"I heard that Thomas." Dixie stated.  
"You're in trouble." Fletch teased.  
"You will be too because if you don't shut up, I'll tell Natalie why you really came on this trip." Dixie threatened. Fletch did not want his wife knowing that he came to get away from her so he was immediately silent.

* * *

8:15am  
The fourteen doctors and nurses had arrived at the site and were unpacking their things from storage. Jonny took Jac's bag and put it on one of the seats for easy access later so it wasn't in the way whilst other people were getting their bags out.

Because Jac wasn't carrying her bag, they had put all the heavy things in her bag and that included both sleeping bags so Jonny's hiking bag was quite light compared to other people's bag.

All twelve candidates were standing in a semi circle facing towards Sam and Tom with their hiking bags on their backs. Jonny noticed that Jac had her light day bag on one shoulder so he walked up to her and lifted her bag up. He put both shoulder straps on and done up the hip strap so that it was loosely around the top of her bump.  
"Really?" Jac moaned.  
"It'll stop you from getting a bad back." Jonny stated.

* * *

Dixie and Fletch were standing, leaning against the side of the coach.  
"Have you seen the amount of alcohol under there?" Fletch joked. He had seen the crates of beer and bottles of vodka and coke when they all got their bags out from the storage underneath the seats.  
"Yeah. You think Sam and Tom know?" Dixie replied.  
"Probably not. But I don't think they'll care as long as they get a few beers." Fletch joked.

* * *

"Right, Sam is going to pick names out of the hat. The first 6 names are team one, the remaining six names are going to be team two." Tom explained as he held an upside down had filled with a few bits of creased paper. Tom hadn't forgotten the agreement; that Jonny wanted to ensure he was in the same group as Jac.

Sam pulled out a name. "Okay, the first name out is the team leader and they'll be in charge of the map and navigation." Tom added.  
"The leader of team one, is... Michael." Sam announced after reading the piece of paper.  
"Yesss." Michael said as he punch his fist in the air, although he didn't know the other five members of his team yet. He could easily read a map and navigate.  
"Right, in Michael's team, is... Jac... Sacha... Mo... Jonny and... Zorsia." Sam said after pulling out five bits of paper. Luckily, no rigging was needed because Jac and Jonny's name had both come out.

Everyone seemed happy about their team except for Zorsia of course because the only person on the trip that she could speak to was Arthur. Though at least she wasn't on the team with the oaf that was Elliot Hopeless, Zorsia thought.

"That leaves the rest of you but we just need to take out one final name to see who's going to be team leader." Tom stated. Everyone stood in the two groups. The second group consisted of Elliot, Edward, Mary Claire, Harry, Gemma and Arthur.

"Team two's leader is... Mary Claire." Sam announced.  
"Oh you've got to be kidding me! I can't read a map to save my own life." Mary Claire protested.  
"Is abdication allowed?" Harry asked cheekily.  
"Nope. It's all about team work. Not delegation." Tom added as he looked at Mary Claire.

"Right, here are your maps." Tom said as he gave Michael and Mary Claire a map, pen and compass each. "We're going to give you coordinates for each checkpoint and you can choose a route to get there. You need to decide as a team whether you'd rather go for quicker, even though it might mean going up steep hills or crossing rivers. Or you might prefer a smoother, but longer route. You've got to take into account whose on your teams and what everyone's ability is." Tom explained.

"Right, we're going to give you both, the same four checkpoints. But to make sure you don't follow each other, we're going to give you an additional check point which is different and it's the first one you have to go to. At your additional check point is an item which you must take to checkpoint two, where we will be to check you off." Sam explained.

"Any questions?" Tom queried.  
"How many per tent?" Mo asked.  
"Ah well because it was short notice, there wasn't a lot of choice but we've got a two man tent which I think is reserved." Tom said as he nodded towards Jonny and Jac. "But we've got another six man tent and a four man tent." Tom added. There were actually three , two Man tents but the other one was for him and Sam and the other was for Fletch and Dixie.

"Right, any other questions? Nope. Okay then, Sam you go with group one and I'll go with group two." Tom said as he headed to group two to give them the coordinates.

Mary Claire spread the map out offer a tree stump.  
"Right, at the moment, were are in 234, 217." Tom stated.  
"What the hell is that?" Mary Claire snapped.  
"It's a grid reference." Gemma stated.  
"Well can a have a grid reference in English please?" She asked. Tom rolled his eyes; he was sure if Mary Claire was their leader they were going to get lost.

* * *

Meanwhile.  
"Right. We're in grid square 23, 21 and we're in the car park." Sam stated. Michael quickly located the area and put a cross over the blue P. "Your first stop which is different to theirs, is 259, 194." Sam explained and Michael quickly made an additional X.

Five minutes later, Sam left them to plan their route after Michael had correctly plotted their 5 check points and their final point, the camp site.  
"Actually Sam?" Michael said. She quickly turned on her heel of her hiking boot and walked up to Michael. "I just wanted to ask, how many miles are we doing today?"

"Well it all depends on your route. The shortest is 8 miles, but the longest could be double that or even more." Sam stated.  
"Any hints for the short course? I mean we have got Naylor." Michael said quietly. Jac was sitting on a bench a few meters away and didn't appear to hear.

"Head through Bocket's farm for the first check point. But you didn't hear it from me." Sam whispered as she headed back to the coach.

* * *

By 9am, ten minutes later, Michael and his team were setting off after having their route approved by Sam. It was approximately 10 miles. It could've been shorter but they were avoiding the major hills in the area, mainly for Jac's sake but Michael didn't say that aloud.

* * *

It was 9:15am by the time team two left and they were already fed up of Mary Claire's crap geography skills. Tom had to give them a lot of additional help to plot the grid references but after Mary Claire had plotted their route by doing what she called 'dot to dot' they had their route planned which was almost 14 miles.

But both teams were on their way so Dixie, Fletch, Sam and Tom set off to meet the teams at checkpoint two where they should arrive between 10-10:30am.

**Thanks for reading, pretty pretty please with a cherry on top can you review :) They make me so happy :D and the happier I am, the more likely I am to update more frequently *wink wink***


	6. Chapter 6

**I suggest if you don't know what one is, you google highland cattle bull and see what they look like (this story includes the brown shaggy haired ones with horns.)**

**9:50am**  
"How's everyone holding up?" Michael asked. They were almost at checkpoint two and they had already picked up the item from check point one: a rubbed duck, which was tucked into the top pocket of Jonny's bag with the head sticking out.

They had no idea where the other group were, though they assumed with Mary Claire's navigational skills, they were probably heading back towards Holby.  
"Fantastic." Jac replied sarcastically as she tried to hide that she was out of breath. Despite her heart going rather fast, she couldn't believe how cold and numb she was.

"You wanna slow down Naylor?" Michael asked as he turned around and then walked next to Jac, Jonny was in the other side of her.  
"No, I'm fine." Jac replied.  
"You sure?" Jonny chipped in.  
"Yes." Jac snapped harshly.  
"Alright well, just for the record, we're taking a break at checkpoint two and it's not for you, I was going to stop there anyway." Michael explained, he then caught up quickly to the front of the group despite having a heavy hiking bag on his back, so that he could give them the final direction to the second checkpoint. Zorsia was staying at the back, much to Jac's annoyance, behind her and Jonny. Sacha was walking at the front with Michael and Mo and Elliot were walking just behind them.

"I can see Sam and Tom." Mo stated, they were on the other side of the field that they had just entered. And due to the previous weeks of rain, it was extremely muddy. The entire group stopped as they opened the gate to a massive patch of mud where animals had previously come in. They looked across the field to see Sam and Tom next to the coach in a lay by, at the edge of the field. Dixie and a Fletch were still in the coach.

Dotted around the field were large highland cattle. But there was one large group spread out in there middle of it.

"Right come on, we're bound to get a bit muddy." Michael said as he plunged straight into it. He hiking boot squelched into the mud and it sunk down a good inch or two. Sacha plodded on after Michael, as did Mo and Elliot but Jonny stood, waiting for Jac who was frozen on the spot.

"Come here you soppy mare." Jonny put his arm under Jac's bum, lifted her up and balanced her on his hip.  
"Jonny put me down." Jac demanded. But he had already begun to walk through the mud.  
"Okay, I'll just put you down here." Jonny lowered her down so she nearly touched the floor, right above a massive puddle. She squealed so Jonny balanced her on his hip again and continued walking through the mud.

"Aw isn't that so cute." Michael said sarcastically.  
"Yep, that's going on Facebook." Mo stated as she took a picture with her iPhone.  
"Mo if that reaches the internet you won't have a job to return to." Jac threatened, though it wasn't really effective because who could take her seriously when Jonny was carrying her and she had her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

Suddenly, Michael stopped and Sacha bumped into him.  
"What's wr-"  
"Ssshh." Michael whispered as he pointed over to a large brown bull. It was standing in front of a group of similar brown bulls though they were definitely smaller than the confrontational one. Michael could see several younger calves which was obviously why they were becoming protective. But the group of twenty or thirty odd cows were spread out across the field, being a large obstacle in between them, and the second checkpoint.

By now, the entire group had stopped after the muddy patch and they were now on slightly firmer ground. Jonny turned so that Jac was on his left hip, and the cows were on his right side so that if they were to come near them, he would be hit first.

Everyone was staying silent, apprehending what the bull was going to do. It was then joined by two other bull of a similar size. Jonny could feel Jac squeeze her thighs together on his torso but he said nothing of it because he didn't want to make her feel even more scared or embarrassed. He still had his arm under her bum, supporting her weight despite the fact that they were no longer on the muddy patch. Neither of them wanted to let go of each other.

"Move! Go on, shift!" Zorsia shouted as she took several steps forward and put her arms out, she was now less that ten metres away from the three bulls. Sacha slowly crept forward, grabbed Zorsia's arm and tried to drag her back.

"Get off of me." Zorsia ordered loudly as she tried to shake his hand off of her arm but Sacha didn't let go, he dragged her back to where Michael, and Mo were standing. Jac and Jonny were a few metres behind them.

"Stay quiet, I had a friend put in hospital because of these in Scotland." Jonny whispered to Jac. She nodded and turned her attention back to the three bulls. One of which began to breathe heavily and stomped it's hoof on the floor. All three of them were whipping their tails around.

Now, Sam and Tom had seen the group of six. They were only about 50m away from them. Tom dragged Sam into the coach with him, shut the door and beeped the horn very loudly. This made two of the three cows turn their heads to look for the source of noise, but the biggest of the three remained staring at the group. The other two soon did the same; they were in a field next to the main road they obviously knew a car horn when they heard it.

Tom beeped the horn again but it made no difference.  
"Tom stop it, you're only making them angrier." Dixie ordered. She knew the cows couldn't hear her but she was still speaking quietly because she was scared for the people in danger.

Jonny's attention turned to jac when she started fidgeting.  
"Jonny put me down." Jac whispered. So slowly, Jonny lowered Jac onto her own feet. He watched her, hoping she wasn't going to do something stupid, but she just wanted to get down because she was uncomfortable. She stayed, standing close to Jonny.

* * *

10am Meanwhile...  
"Mary Claire, we're supposed to be at checkpoint two by now." Harry moaned. They hadn't even reached their first check point yet.  
"We're nearly there I'm sure we are." She lied as she began twisting the map around again.  
"Yeah right." Gemma snorted.  
"Shut up will ya I'm tryin' to think." Mary Claire stated.  
"Here we go again, look just let us look at the map."  
"No wait, I know where I'm going now. Follow me." Mary Claire said confidently.  
"Um, Mary Claire, we just came from that way." Elliot stated, he tried to be polite.  
"I know I was just testing you lot. Jeez, come on." Mary Claire lied as she turned around and headed in the other direction.

* * *

Back with group 1...  
One of the smaller bulls started moving forward towards Michael who was in front of Zorsia. Slowly Michael backed up, but he didn't give down completely. He tried staying still but the bull kept on moving.

That bull had distracted them because they then realised that the other smaller one was heading for Mo but Sacha quickly jumped in front of her.

The biggest of them all started heading slowly towards Jac and Jonny. Jonny stood firmly in front of Jac as the bull was merely a meter away from him. It went to move forward but Jonny stood his ground which confused the bull. He knew people had died from being attacked by this type of bull, but he had to protect his two girls.

Jonny put his arms out to his side and stepped forward. He wasn't sure if it was going to work or not but he was sure that making a loud noise wasn't going to help because the horn didn't. The bull remained in its place.

Suddenly, a rare white, fluffy bull calf, no bigger than a Labrador came bouncing out from behind the large bull and began sniffing Jac's legs. Jonny stayed watching the bigger bull because it was more of a threat, but he was still worried about the calf behind him and Jac. Surprisingly, the calf licked Jac's hand which made her smile. Jac slowly crouched down and stroked the calf.

The bigger bull grunted which made the little calf jump. It licked Jac's hand one last time before it ran back to a cow that they assumed was it's mother. The big bull turned around and followed it's offspring. Then the two other bulls followed and all three laid down on the grass next to the herd.

The group of six wanted to let out a sigh of relief but they weren't quite out of danger yet. They all slowly and quietly followed Michael round the edge of the field. Jonny made Jac go in front of him so that he could keep an eye on her and after ten minutes of slow quiet walking, they reached the coach and definitely closed the gate behind them.

* * *

"Don't you _ever_ do something like that again. You wanna put your own life at risk then fine, but you _do not_, I repeat, d_o not_, put _other_ people's lives at risk." Jonny shouted at Zorsia. Everyone knew when he said 'other people's lives' he meant Jac and the baby which caused Jac to blush a little.

"Point taken can we keep going now." Zorsia replied bluntly. Not once did she blink when Jonny shouted that in her face. She appeared to be one of the fittest of them all, besides Jonny anyway, and she hadn't even broken a sweat.

"No, we're taking a five minute break." Michael stated angrily was he unscrewed his water bottle. Jonny took a deep breath before he turned to Jac. She was sitting on a tree stump near the coach.  
"Are you okay?" Jonny asked caringly. Jac was using a lot of hand sanitizer after letting the cute calf lick her hand.  
"I'm fine." Jac sighed. "Jonny... Thanks... For stepping in front of me. And for shouting at Zorsia." Jac said meaningfully, she truly appreciated his actions.

"No worries. Do you want to know how you can repay me?" Jonny asked smiling. Jac hoped this wasn't going to be something sexual, though she kind of expected it from him.  
"How?" Jac finally queried.  
"By giving me some of your chocolate buttons." Jonny said childishly. Jac smirked and put her bag on her lap. She got out the pack of chocolate buttons and handed it to him.  
"Jesus, the wind is picking up isn't it." Jonny said as she strong gust of wind began to blow dust across the layby.

* * *

Tom and Sam were sitting on the front of the coach, as they rang Mary Claire to get an update on where they were.  
"_Hello?"_  
"Hello, Mary Claire, it's Tom. Where are you?" Tom asked, heard a reply but due to bad signal, her voice broke up in places.  
"Sorry? I can't hear you can you say that again?" Tom asked as so he put it on speaker.  
"I didn't hear that." Tom said quietly to Sam.  
"I think, She said she's at checkpoint one." Fletch stated. "Mary Claire, do you know where you're going?" fletch asked clearly and slowly. Fletch squinted as he tried to make out her reply over the crackled signal and the wind blowing through the microphone of Mary Claire's phone when Mary Claire hung up.  
"I think she said we'll be there soon bye." Fletch suggested. The four in the coach could see that rain was starting to drop onto the windscreen.

* * *

"Right come on, let's get going." Michael ordered as he pulled his hood up and tightened his hip strap a bit where it had been gradually falling down.  
"You ready?" Jonny asked Jac.  
"Not really... I need the toilet." Jac said quietly. Jonny nodded and ran over to Michael.  
"Listen, just give it a few minutes Jac needs a pee." Jonny stated quietly to Michael.  
"Alright. Lets see if this rain'll stop give it a few minutes." Michael announced. He knew it wasn't going to stop but it would save Jac from getting embarrassed. It was only spitting any way.

Jonny walked back over to Jac.  
"And _where_ exactly am I supposed to go?" Jac snapped.  
"Erm..." Jonny looked around and across the main road which was surprisingly quiet, there was a row of bushes. "Behind them?" Jonny suggested.

"Use your brains Jonny." Jac huffed. Jonny was confused. But then he looked at the field that the bushes were in and saw another herd of cows.  
"Okay, _not_ behind there then. Umm..."  
"Anytime today before I wet myself would be great Jonny." Jac snapped as she crossed her legs. How was it his fault that there wasn't any toilets nearby?

"Um, um. I dunno, behind the coach? The mirrors can't see you if you go behind the coach." Jonny finally suggested.  
"Don't you dare look." Jac ordered as she put a packet of tissues in her coat pocket and walked towards the back of the coach.

"Is Jac alright?" Mo asked worriedly. She merely saw Jac walk away from Jonny and she could no longer be seen.  
"She's got a bladder the size of a peanut." Jonny concluded. That was enough for. Mo so she nodded and walked back towards the group.

After Jac was done, she used more hand sanitiser and the group set off towards checkpoint three.

**Thanks for reading, please review :) Most of the storm seems to have passed now but there's a tree knocked down my road and it was bloody windy at 2am! I also have a lot of pinecones in my garden from next door's tree.**

**Pretty please can you review :) I spend hours writing these and it only takes seconds to leave a review any let me know what you think x**


	7. Chapter 7

**To 'Nameless' I came up with the bull idea because i saw some highland cattle on my DofE bronze though they didn't confront us, we were so scared of them that we walked a longer route to avoid them despite being knackered!**

**To rawriloveyouxo, there will be a bit of Sedward coming up (he's gonna ring her) and there might be a bit of Zorsia and Arthur (I'm not sure yet) :)**

**Thank you to ****mirrorsparkles1234**** for this idea :) And you definitely have to imagine Jonny's Scottish accent in this chapter ;)**

"Well don't you lot look happy!" Michael joked as he turned around to look at his team whilst they were walking. They were almost half way now, between checkpoint two and three and spirits were low. It was raining and they all had their hoods up. The pace had slowed down and luckily, their waterproof coats had all turned out to be waterproof. Their bags all had waterproof coverings that came out from the bottom so their stuff wasn't wet either.

"Well you're team leader, I think you should motivate us." Sacha stated, he was slightly out of breath.  
"Any ideas guys?" Michael asked cluelessly.

"I've got one." Jonny replied.  
"Please share." Michael joked.

Jonny : "_When I wake up, well, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you_." Jonny poked Jac in the arm and she smiled.  
Jonny and Sacha : "_When I go out, yeah, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you  
If I get drunk, well, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you  
And if I haver, hey, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you_"

By now, the entire group- except Zorsia- was laughing, even Jac. Though they were mainly laughing at Jonny's accent because he actually sounded like the proclaimers. They were walking through a forest at that point in time and their voices echoed throughout it.

Jonny, Sacha, Michael and Mo : "_But I would walk five hundred miles  
And I would walk five hundred more  
Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door_"

Whilst the others continued to sing, or rather, shout, Jonny elbowed Jac.  
"Come on, join in." He smiled.  
"I'm happy listening to you four thanks." Jac replied.  
"Come on, you know you want to. And if you do, I'll cook dinner tonight." Jonny suggested and Jac raised an eyebrow. He didn't even bother trying to get Zorsia involved.

Jonny, Sacha, Michael, Mo and Jac (quietly) "When I'm working, yes, I know I'm gonna be_  
I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you  
And when the money comes in for the work I do  
I'll pass almost every penny on to you  
When I come home (When I come home), oh, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you  
And if I grow old, well, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you_

_But I would walk five hundred miles  
And I would walk five hundred more  
Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door"_

Jonny and Sacha shouted : "_Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)  
Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da  
Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)  
Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da."_

Everyone was laughing by the time they finished because Jonny and Sacha had been trying to see who could shout the loudest. Even Zorsia smirked a little.

* * *

Then they reached a fast flowing, river across their path about five meters wide.  
"No way are _you_ going across that." Jonny said sternly as he pulled Jac back.  
"I'm not ten Maconie." Jac moaned. There was rocks sticking out at the top though almost none of them were flat.

"I'm sure I didn't cross any rivers on the route." Michael pouted as he got the map out. Jonny peered over the map.  
"Yeah generally, a blue wavy line across a map means there's a river." Jonny snapped. "You're not going across that." Jonny repeated to Jac.

"Jonny calm down, I'll be fine." Jac said calmly.  
"No you-"  
"Oi, you coming or what?" Mo asked. They had been too busy to realised that Sacha and Mo had already crossed the rocky, fast current and only the first inch of their trousers had a bit of water splashed up them, though their feet were now freezing, like the rest of their body.

"Mo!" Jonny shouted. How could she do that? Now Jac was going to want to do it.  
"Oi, slowdown!" Jonny shouted as he looked away from mo and realised that Jac had already put her foot on a flat-ish, wet rock. Jonny quickly got behind her and put his hands on her hips to steady her.  
"Would you rather I go very slow and spend even more time on this dangerous river?" Jac joked. "No thought not." Jac answered her own question as she continued to move forward with Jonny's hands still tightly on her hips.

Slowly, the pair made their way across the river, followed by Michael and finally Zorsia. Just as she was about to reach the river bank, Michael held out his hand to help her but she simply walked straight past it with her head held high.

* * *

At 1pm, they arrived at checkpoint three. Where Sam, Tom, Dixie and Fletch were sitting on the steps of the coach.  
"Can we stop for lunch now?" Jac moaned.  
"Yep. We'll have a fifteen minute break and we'll leave at 1:15pm okay?" Michael said as he sat down on a log at the edge of the lay by that the coach was in.

Jac slumped herself down on a tree stump, used her hand sanitiser, chucked it at Jonny and got her lunch out: a pasta salad followed by two triple chocolate chip cookies and a bottle of lucozade. She was happy because she could eat whatever she wanted and she didn't really have to think about the consequences because they were burning so many calories trekking.

"How're you feeling? You tired yet?" Jonny asked kindly. Mo sat next to him, then Sacha, then Michael all sitting along a log. And Zorsia sat alone on a tree stump on her phone.  
"My legs are a bit but I'm alright-ish." Jac replied.  
"Alright-ish?" Jonny queried.  
"Okay I admit it I'm knackered." Jac said which made everyone on the log smirk.

"You guys are way ahead of group two." Sam stated to raise their spirits.  
"I'm not surprised the bloody speed we've been walking." Jac exclaimed which made everyone smirk again.

"We'll slow down a bit if we're ahead." Michael said.  
"What do we get if we win?" Jac asked, hoping it would be a night in a hotel rather than a tent but she knew that would never happen.  
"You'll find out soon, if you win that is." Tom teased as he smiled.  
"It's actually several prizes and they're not as crap as you might think they'll be." Sam added.  
"Just tell me what they are." Jac moaned.  
"Nope, you'll have to win to find out." Tom said which angered Jac even more. But the anger was constructive and she was going to use it to beat the other group and complete the trek.

"Sam, what are the prizes?" Fletch whispered to Sam.

"you'll have to wait and see like the others. I know you're only going to go and tell them." Sam stated.

"I would do no such thing." Fletch lied.

* * *

1:15pm  
"Come on, I thought we were supposed to be leaving now." Jac moaned as she stood with her bag on her bag and her hip strap done up.  
"Are you feeling alright?" Michael joked as he stood up, pulled his bag on and done up his hip and chest strap.  
"Haha, come on I wanna get this over and done with." Jac said as she began walking ahead of the others.  
"Jac, wrong way!" Michael shouted. She did a 180° turn and walked the opposite way.  
"Stop smirking." Jac muttered as she walked past the rest of the group who were trying not to laugh. They pulled themselves together and followed Jac as they continued on their trek.

**Thank you for reading, please review and I might update again today. Then again if I don't get enough reviews I might not *wink wink***


	8. Chapter 8

At 5pm, group one finally arrived at what was supposed to be their campsite after Jac had stopped in the middle of nowhere to pee twice since checkpoint two. There was the sign saying 'Oakland Camping Site.' But all it was was an empty field with nothing but short cut grass surrounded by a short wooden post and rail fencing. No toilets, showers or taps. Just grass.

"Are you sure we're on the right site?" Jonny asked cautiously as he pulled his hood down. It had been pouring down for hours and it was finally letting up though the black clouds were staying. And it was only 2°c and dropping. All of them had protective covers for their hiking bags that were attached at the bottom so luckily, their stuff was dry however, most of them had hair like drowned rats including Mo's hair which had gone frizzy, much to her annoyance.  
"Yeah, that was the sign for our camping site." Michael stated as he got his phone out of his pocket to ring their leaders.

"Hello." Tom said. He had just ticked off groups two who had finally made it to checkpoint five. The gap between five and the campsite was the longest overall and they still had a while to go after being 'assisted' by Tom. Tom had just climbed on the coach and he, with Sam, fletch and Dixie, were on their way to the campsite.  
"Hi Tom we're on the campsite but there's nothing here." Michael stated.  
"What do you mean?"  
"There's no one else here. There's one road which is a dead end and the dead end is to the campsite, it's just a plain field; there's no toilets." Michael explained.  
"Um, you sure your at the right site?"  
"Yeah, it's Oakland camping site isn't it?"  
"Yeah. Listen we'll be there in about ten minutes just relax and we'll be there soon."  
"Bye."

The campsite field was surrounded by four other fields and they were all empty too. The closest thing that wasn't an empty field was a forest but that looked like a twenty minute walk away at least.

The group didn't want to sit on the wet grass so they went and leant on the wooden fencing. Michael unwrapped his bedding roll and took the plastic ground sheet off. He left his sleeping bag rolled up, clipped it back on his bag and laid the ground sheet out.  
"Go on, put your bags on there." Michael said as she chucked his heavy bag in the middle. Everyone, except Zorsia, quickly followed in dumping their bags on the waterproof sheet as they had been carrying the heavy bag for hours. Michael saw Zorsia still with her bag on her back and looking at her thin frame, the bag probably weighed as much as she did but after putting everyone's lives, including Jac's baby, in danger with the cows earlier, he didn't say she could put her bag down.

"Ah, just think, this time tomorrow, we'll all be in a warm home sheltered from the elements." Michael joked to lighten the atmosphere.  
"Mm." Jac mumbled as she leant back against the fence again.  
"So what d'ya reckon? Do you think she's going to be the ice princess?" Michael joked as he nodded towards Jac's bump.  
"Nah, I won't let her." Jonny replied before a Jac could answer.  
"Yeah right. I bet she'll be as stroppy as her mum." Sacha joked.

"Hopefully she'll won't be as immature as her dad." Mo joked.  
"I am not immature." Jonny lied.  
"Alright then, so you wouldn't laugh if I said that we've all got to erect tents in a minute?" Mo suggested. Jonny kept his cool for less than a second before he burst out laughing.  
"Can we stop talking about the baby please?" Jac pleaded awkwardly.  
"Sure. Let's talk about your pregnancy instead." Jonny suggested. "How many weeks gone are you?" Jonny asked quickly before Jac could say no.

"Surely you should know that." Jac moaned but Jonny looked at her waiting for an answer. Mind you, he probably didn't have the brain to work it out Jac thought.  
"23 weeks." Jac sighed.  
"Hey I know! Let's talk piles, heartburn, headaches and constipation." Michael joked.  
"Mo, you're an expert in this." Jonny joked.  
"If you say one thing about my pregnancy I'll put my toe where the sun doesn't shine." Mo threatened.  
"What like when you crushed my hands when you were in labour?" Jac joked.

"Jac I'm sure there's _something_ that three people here don't know about that you wouldn't want them finding out about so if I were you, I'd shut it." Mo snapped. She of course meant her endometriosis because the only people that knew about it was herself, Jonny, Mo and Mr T. Jac immediately went silent.

"Oh come on. You can't tease us like that and then keep quiet. What don't you want us finding out about?" Sacha asked curiously.  
"That um... She gets _really_ bad heartburn because of the pregnancy." Jonny said quickly to save Jac from having to tell them. Zorsia was still leaning against the fence awkwardly.

"Yeah right, that's not it, there's something else." Michael concluded and Sacha nodded his head in agreement.  
"I'm being serious, look." Jonny said as he picked up Jac's day bag and took out a bottle of Gaviscon.  
"Jonny." Jac muttered.  
"Alright then, I believe you." Michael said honestly. Jac had gone slightly red so Jonny put the bottle back in her bag and zipped it up. Jonny looked up at Jac and noticed that she was crossing her legs.

"You need to toilet again don't you?" Jonny smirked.  
"Shut up." Jac muttered as she uncrossed her legs, but she quickly crossed them again. Jonny raised an eyebrow at her. "We can't stay here all night. There's no toilets." Jac stated.  
"Well, we will just have to rough it then. You've gone without a toilet for the whole day I'm sure you can manage one night." Jonny said. Jac had squatted behind something three times on the trek and everyone else had managed to go once or not at all.

"Yeah, but there were bushes then. There's nothing here." Jac stated angrily. She was right, the field was only grass. There wasn't a single tree and there wasn't even an area of long grass, it was all short and the four fields surrounding it, were the same. The nearest tree was about a mile or two away.

"Just go, no one will look. I mean Sacha and Michael respect you enough not to look, Mo would be scared to look and get caught, not that she would want to anyway, and Zorsia's definitely not a lesbian after what I heard she did with Digby in the lab so just go." Jonny explained quietly so that Zorsia didn't hear.

"Come and cover me." Jac ordered as she reluctantly began walking to the farthest away corner of the field. Jonny smirked and began taking his coat off as he followed her. Once she reached the far corner of the field she turned around and glared at Jonny.  
"Right sorry." Jonny said as he quickly held his coat out as big as it would spread so that the others couldn't see anything.

* * *

"She's not actually going to pee here is she?" Mo asked as she stood next to Michael and Sacha. They all turned around and faced the opposite way to Jac.  
"Well we're not going to have a choice if we're staying here all night." Michael stated.  
"Yeah well it's easy for you two, you just undo your flies." Mo joked.  
"You know what actually, I think there's something wrong with her. Jac I mean." Sacha concluded.  
"What do you mean?" Michael queried.  
"Well taking into the fact that she's pregnant, do you not think she's urinating quite a lot?" Sacha replied.  
"I'm sure she's fine. If there is something wrong I'm sure she's getting treated for it." Mo sighed.

* * *

It was already starting to get dark and it was still cloudy and cold.  
"Thanks." Jac muttered as she stood up and Jonny put his coat back on. They both headed back for the group.  
"Listen, are you _sure_ you haven't got a UTI?" Jonny asked softly. "Because you are going a lot." He added awkwardly. He knew better than to run through the possible symptoms with her.  
"Yes I'm sure. I-I... I had constantly swollen feet and I was bloated all the time so I went to see Mr T and he told me to change vitamins so that I'm taking B12, magnesium and calcium as well because they're natural diuretics. Yes I urinate frequently a lot but it stops my body from retaining water so it's better for me and it doesn't affect the baby." Jac explained clinically.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jonny asked softly as he put his arm around Jac's shoulders.  
"Because if i came to you and said 'Jonny I'm bloated' you'd only laugh and you wouldn't take me seriously." Jac stated and Jonny had to agree with her on that.  
"Fair point." Jonny joked. "I'll be right back." Jonny said as he turned around and headed for the fence. Jac rolled her eyes and walked up to Michael, Sacha and mo who were still facing away. She coughed to get their attention and they turned around. First they saw Jac, then Jonny's back where he was standing in front of the fence.

"I thought I was meant to be the pregnant one. He's got a bladder smaller than mine." Jac joked.  
"Jesus it's freezing!" Sacha stated to break the silence as he rubbed his arms up and down.  
"Tell me about it." Jac muttered.  
"Aw, come here." Sacha engulfed Jac into a bear hug for the first time since she had developed her bump. He could feel it against he stomach through his many layers but more importantly, for once, he felt her hug him back.

"Not going soft on me are you Naylor?" Jonny joked as he walked up behind Jac. He shocked Jac so she quickly let go of Sacha.  
"She's freezing." Sacha stated.  
"Come here." Jonny huffed as he took her into a hug. "We're sharing a sleeping bag tonight. And no buts." Jonny said sternly over her shoulder.

"And no shagging either." Mo joked as she watched Jonny hug Jac tightly.  
"Well I can't promise you that." Jonny replied jokily.  
"I can." Jac said sternly as so she pulled away from Jonny.  
"I'm joking. I was joking!" Jonny protested. Jac rolled her eyes and folded her arms as they stood waiting for Sam and Tom to come, and hopefully they would tell them that they were at the wrong site.

**Thanks for reading, please review x  
I know this chapter's a bit (or very) crap but it's a filler for the next chapter. I'm going to Thorpe park tomorrow (fright night) so if i get enough reviews, I'll update again tonight. If not I'll update on Tuesday night/ Wednesday morning.**


	9. Chapter 9

Only minutes later, the coach pulled up at the edge of the field. The group saw Tom jump out of the coach and check his map several times before running his hand through his hair and he and Sam headed over towards them followed by Dixie and Fletch.

"Is this the right site?" Michael asked.  
"Yep. I take it Mr Hanssen didn't want to splash the cash on this." Tom said jokily as he tried to lighten the atmosphere. However, he continued when no one was laughing. "Right, I'll get the tents out and the other group are probably still another hour away so I'd like you to set up their tents as well; they've managed to walk about 18 miles today." Tom joked as he turned around and headed for the coach, Sam followed as did Jac and Jonny. Jac went first because she was going to get her bag but there was no way that Jonny was going to let her carry the bag. Especially considering it was heavier than his.

"When do we get our prizes?" Jac asked. They were the first team so she wanted her prize, though she was expecting something crap anyway. She just wanted to rub it in the other team's faces.

"Not yet." Tom replied and he smirked when he saw Jac sulk like a child.

"How're you two feeling?" Sam asked to make conversation.  
"Fine." Jac replied bluntly.  
"Bit knackered but I'll live." Jonny joked. He went into the coach and got Jac's bag and heaved it onto his back.

Jac waited outside and Sam and Tom opened the bottom storage to get out their bags.  
"Jesus Christ!" Tom exclaimed.  
"What?" Jac asked worriedly.  
"I knew theyd bring booze but I thought they'd make it a bit more discrete. Look." Tom pointed to the storage and Jac bent down to see the crates of beer, vodka, and coke.  
"Well don't look at me." Jac joked as she put both hands on her bump.  
"Not mine either." Jonny stated.

"Oi, who's the raging alcoholic who can't last one night without a drink?!" Tom shouted across the field as a joke. Michael, Sacha and Mo quickly walked over to the coach, leaving Zorsia with the pile of bags on the floor.

"Jonnnnny." Sacha moaned. Then he tutted at him. He was joking as he tried to blame it on him.  
"I'm not drinking." Jonny stated which caused everyone to look at him in disbelief. "Honestly, I'm not." Jonny said truthfully. Firstly, he didn't want to make Jac the only one who wouldn't be drinking, and secondly, he didn't want to be walking with a hangover the next day.

"Right well, as long as me and Sam get a beer, you three had better start unloading." Tom joked. So Mo, Michael and Sacha all carried over the alcohol and put it on the ground sheet.

"I'll take your bag if you take the tents." Tom said as he picked up Sam's bag. "Jesus christ, have you got a tonne of bricks in here?" He joked.  
"Haha." Sam replied sarcastically as they both headed over to the group.

"Right two man tent for you." Sam said as he she chucked one at fletch and Dixie. "One for you." She repeated as she handed one to Jonny. And she put the other two man down for herself and Tom.

"Right, there's a six man and a four man." Sam offered as she held the two tent bags out.  
"Us three and Elliot'll have the four man." Mo said as she quickly grabbed the smaller bag and stood in front of Sacha and Michael.

"That leaves you and the others with the six man." Sam stated as she dropped the other bag in front of Zorsia. Even Sam and Tom appeared to have a grudge with her for shouting when they faced the bulls. It wasn't the fact that she did it. It was the fact that she showed no remorse and she wasn't apologising for her actions.

* * *

"Don't suppose you know how to put a tent up do you?" Fletch asked as he unzipped the tent bag and took out the instructions.  
"We don't need them, we'll work it out somehow." Dixie stated optimistically as she snatched the instructions off of him and put them in her pocket.

"Right, what do we do first?" Fletch asked stupidly.  
"I'd say taking it out of the bag would be a good start." Dixie joked.

* * *

"How about we put out tent up at an angle across the corner? Then you and Naylor can piss in peace behind it." Michael suggested jokily to Mo as he carried the tent bag across to a corner of the field. If they put it at an angle and left a space behind the tent, no one would be able to see them.  
"What about Sam, Dixie, Zorsia and Gemma? And Mary Claire?" Sacha said. He always cared about others, though he wasn't really worried about Zorsia.

"Well they're gonna have a six man tent so they can do the same in another corner. I can't imagine Jac would like queuing to take a leak." Michael joked.

* * *

"Jonny read the instructions." Jac ordered as she stood there shaking her head at him. He was taking the tent out of the bags and, like Dixie, had put the instructions in his pocket.  
"I know what I'm doing." Jonny stated as he laid the tent out flat. However the wind started blowing it away so he quickly ran after it.

"You could help." Jonny shouted.  
"I could but I wouldn't want to exert myself." Jac joked. Jonny rolled his eyes and dragged the flat tent back next to the four man tent.  
"We're not going that close." Jac stated.  
"Sit." He ordered and Jac sat down on the tent on the floor to weigh it down whilst Jonny went around and pegged the base of the tent in the ground.  
"Think of it this way, the closer we are to them, the warmer we'll be." Jonny joked.  
"Jonny that is absolute bull." Jac stated.

"Oi, language." Jonny said.  
"I said bull, that's not swearing." Jac stated. Jonny smiled. She said she's not swearing, that must mean that she had begun to watch her language because of the baby, not that her language was too poor anyway but he still found it cute.

"Jac." Mo shouted above the roaring wind that was blowing her damp, frizzy hair manic. It had mostly dried from the wind but it was still wet.  
"What?" Jac shouted back as Jonny pulled her off of the tent and to her feet. He began putting the poles together whilst Jac walked over to Mo. Leaving the men to put up the tents.  
"We're putting the tent like that so there's a bit of shelter behind it when you need to go to the toilet." Mo explained as she pointed to Michael and Sacha who were also putting the poles together.  
"Alright, thanks." Jac replied and suddenly, the wind dropped so she was shouting for no reason.

"Jac, comes and give me a hand please." Jonny asked. Jac rolled her eyes, spun on her heel and walked over to Jonny to help him feed the poles into the slip.

The four man tent seemed quite large Mo though so she picked up the tent bag and realised that they were putting together the six man tent.

She smiled because they would have more room and she only hoped that the other team wouldn't realise. Though there was no fear of Zorsia checking. She was standing, still with the tent by her feet on her phone as the wind blew her hair manic.

* * *

"Tom.. What am I supposed to do regarding..." Sam trailed off as her and Tom began putting their tents up the corner near Dixie and Fletch. They were only five metres away from each other.  
"Regarding?" Tom queried wondering why she hadn't finished her sentence.  
"I'm on... How am I supposed to change my...?" Sam asked quietly, she trailed off again hoping Tom would get the message.  
"Oh um... Just shoe me out of the tent and change your 'whatevers' in there when you need to. And about the toilet. We can put out tent right in the corner and there'll be a bit of privacy for you behind it. That's what the others seem to be doing." Tom explained.  
"Okay." Sam replied slowly and quietly.  
"Samantha Nicholls, you're not embarrassed are you?" Tom joked.  
"Tom shut up." Sam muttered.  
"You are as well; you're blushing!" Tom stated. He then realised that she truly was embarrassed and she was nearly mortified so he dropped the guy rope, walked up to her and kissed her on the lips.

Sam quickly broke into a smile. And pecked him back before she carried on with the tent.  
"Is that all I get?" Tom shrieked.  
"You'll get more later, if you're lucky." Sam joked as she pegged in the final guy rope tightly so the tent wouldn't be moved in the wind.

"Do whatever you want, just no sound effects! And might I add Sam, very good pegging." Fletch joked loudly. Sam then realised that he and possibly Dixie had heard their conversation and she blushed again. Tom saw her red cheeks.  
"You should see her in bed fletch, she's amazing!" Tom joked to shut fletch up. "Go on, get in the tent and I'll bring out bags over." Tom suggested kindly. They were the first in the field to get their tents up so Sam unzipped the small two man tent, kicked her wet shoes off and slipped inside the tent.

* * *

"And that, is how you put up a tent!" Jonny proclaimed as he stared at the sea green two man tent.  
"And that, is how you don't put up a tent." Jac joked as she looked over at Zorsia, still standing alone on her phone. Michael, Sacha and Mo had already put up their tent and were glad they were sharing their tent with Elliot, not her. Though they wished they had walked with him as well.

"We should probably help her." Sacha admitted.  
"Well I ain't. She risked Jac and our baby girl's life." Jonny stated harshly which caused Jac to blush; he cared about her. Jac shuffled into the tent so she could try and warm up.  
"C'mon Michael, this is cruel. She must he freezing." Sacha stated. He was freezing and he had been moving and putting a tent up. She had been stood in the same spot for almost half an hour on her phone.

"Mo, would you mind bringing our bags over while we help little miss bitchy please?" Michael asked.  
"Yep sure." Mo replied. Sacha and Michael headed over to Zorsia.

"Listen, I'll go and get our bags. You stay here a minute okay?" Jonny said to Jac who had already gotten in the tent because she was freezing. Jac nodded and brought out her phone.

* * *

Jonny quickly caught up a Mo as they went to go and get their bags from the ground sheet.  
"Listen, keep an eye on Jac tonight, it's gonna be freezing so you'll need to keep her warm." Mo warned Jonny.  
"Any suggestions?"  
"Sex?" Mo joked.  
"Haha. Very funny Maureen." Jonny replied sarcastically.  
"I dunno. If this rain holds off we'll probably have a fire soon to warm up. Just tell her to put layers on and she should be okay."  
"Yeah well somehow, 'she should be okay' doesn't fill me with confidence Mo." Jonny said seriously as he put Jac's bag on his back. He picked up his own bag in one arm and he saw mo struggling with her own bag so he took hers as well, whilst she carried Sacha and Michael's.

* * *

Meanwhile...  
"Zorsia, need a hand?" Michael asked bluntly as he squatted down and unzipped the bag. He realised that it said four man tent on it and decided that he didn't care if she was a bit squished during the night so he carried on and took the instructions out.  
"Oh um. Sure." Zorsia huffed. Sacha couldn't believe that she wasn't even grateful for the help but he knew that he was doing a nice thing for when Gemma, Harry, Mary Claire, Edrward and Arthur arrived (they had already put up their tent which Elliot would sleep in.)

* * *

5:45pm  
Jac and Jonny were unpacking their bedding in their cosy two man tent.  
"I can't believe I fell for that." Jac admitted.  
"Fell for what?" Jonny feigned innocence.  
"You zipped both sleeping bags together and put them in the same bag. You said it was to save room and I fell for it." Jac said as she tried not to laugh.  
"You want to sleep in the same sleeping bag with me, admit it Naylor." Jonny requested and Jac couldn't help but smile.

"I knew it!" Jonny exclaimed as he pushed Jac gently back on the sleeping bag, hovered above her using his arms for support and gave her a passionate kiss. The wind was blowing the tent about like mad but they were distracted by each other when finally familiar voice brought them out of their own little world.  
"You guys wanna come and get your prizes?" Fletch asked from outside the closed tent.

Jac had forgotten about that so she pushed Jonny off of her, chucked her shoes on loosely and swiftly exited the tent, pushing a Fletch out of the way and headed for the coach were Sam and Tom were standing.  
"That's the fastest I've seen her move all day." Jonny joked to fletch as he exited the tent and zipped it up behind him.

* * *

Mo, Michael and Sacha were already waiting there but Zorsia was not.  
"What about Zorsia?" Michael queried.  
"She doesn't want it, she said that, and I quote, 'the oaf staying with them lot can have it.'" Dixie stated. They all knew she meant Elliot.  
"What're the prizes?" Jac asked as soon as she arrived.  
"Prize number one." Tom said as he got a wooden cylinder from the coach and handed it to Jonny.  
"Wow, a log." Jac said sarcastically.  
"Actually, it's made of certain materials so it'll burn for up to ten hours; you don't need to go and collect firewood now." Tom explained. "Oh and you'll need these." He added as he gave Michael a box of matches.  
"Prize number two." Sam said as she got something else from the coach. "Six hot chocolates with marshmallows and skewers to warm you all up." Sam explained as she gave the carrier bag to Mo.

It had six of the cups already filled with galaxy hot chocolate powder that you only needed hot water for (that they could heat on the Trangia or fire) with mini marshmallows in the lid, a pack of wooden skewers and two bags of large marshmallows.  
"Okay, now I'm happy." Jac said as she pulled the carrier bag off of Mo and held it firmly in her hands.

"And prize number three." Tom said as he pushed the button to open the storage on the coach. "You've got to have something to sit on round the fire haven't you?" Tom joked as he revealed six large beanbags. "And don't worry about getting them wet on the ground, they're only cheap crappy ones." He added.

"Jonny get mine." Jac ordered as she quickly scurried away with the carrier bag.  
"She's like a petulant child. One minute she's hyper active the next minute she's more pissed off than that bull earlier." Jonny joked as he grabbed two of the dark blue bean bags and headed back to the tent.

* * *

Jonny put the two bean bags down near a patch that hardly had any grass on it where there had obviously been a fire before. The land was still wet from the earlier rain so Jonny put the log down on the bean bag to stop if from getting wet. Jac came out of the tent with the Trangia, two bowls, two forks, a black plastic spoon and ingredients for dinner (pasta and a jar of sauce.) in a bag.  
"Where's the hot chocolate bag?" Jonny asked.  
"I'm keeping it safe." Jac replied and Jonny smirked. She had probably hidden it in the tent. "Don't forget you're cooking dinner." Jac stated as she gave Jonny the things she had carried out in a bag.

"Why?" Jonny shrieked.  
"You said if I sung earlier, you'd cook. And I sung so you have to cook." Jac explained.  
"Oh yeah..." Jonny remembered. "Sacha have you finished with that newspaper yet?" Jonny asked.  
"Um, yeah why?"  
"Can I have it to put under the log so it doesn't get wet before it burns?" Jonny asked.  
"Yeah sure." Sacha replied. He put his bean bag down next to Jac and Jonny's and went to get the newspaper from his tent.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam and Tom walked back to their tent. Once in there, Tom laid down on the double sleeping bag and waited for Sam to join him. She quickly took two ibuprofen and laid next to him and they both laid on their side so they were facing each other.

"You look cold." Tom lied.  
"Really?" Sam queried. She didn't feel too cold. She was in the coach when it rained so she wasn't wet. And she had plenty of layers on.  
"No I just wanted an excuse to warm you up." Tom admitted as he climbed on top of her and began kissing her.  
"I can't believe I fell for that." Sam stated as she pulled away from his lips.  
"No, but I bet you're glad you did." Tom joked as he leant in again. He didn't realise that he was putting a bit of pressure on Sam's abdomen which was still aching as she was waiting for the ibuprofen to start working.

Sam pulled away from his lips once again.  
"Tom get off, please." Sam pleaded as she brought a hand to her lower abdomen. Tom felt movement and he looked down to see her hand pressed on her waist band of her leggings.  
"Sorry." Tom said as he quickly slid off of her. "You okay?"  
"Fine, just give it a minute for the painkillers to kick in." Sam said as she turned on her side to face away from Tom hoping he would do what he normally did; gently rub her stomach to relieve the pain caused by menstrual cramps.

Sam smiled as Tom slipped his arms around her hips, under her shirt and then he softly palpated her lower abdomen.  
"Thanks." Sam whispered was she closed her eyes. She could feel the pain slowly fading away at the touch of his warm, soft hands on her flat stomach.  
"You'll be able to repay me in a few days." Tom joked quietly as he kissed Sam's neck.

* * *

Half an hour later, Jonny had made a surprisingly edible meal for himself and Jac. And they were now sitting in front of the burning log, warming up with their hot chocolates with the mini marshmallows on top on their bean bags.

It was almost pitch black and the fire was illuminating the circle.

Sacha, Michael and Mo had eaten their dinner too and they had all started on the beer. They were only on their third one and they had taken Harry and Mary Claire's alcohol over to Zorsia's tent earlier so they didn't get mixed up. The vodka and coke wasn't theirs, they only had beers. Michael leant down in the carrier bag and got out the remaining four hot chocolate cups.

"Here." Michael said as he tossed them at Jonny. "You two can have these aswell. We've got these." Michael stated as she picked up his bottle of beer. He knew Jac, being incredibly skinny even with the bump, would feel the cold the worst. He also knew that she wouldn't want to make a fuss, well normally she wouldn't but after her... Entertaining, quotes of the day he wasn't sure, that she wouldn't say if she was cold or not. Especially not in the presence of people like Elliot who were due to arrive soon.  
"Thanks." Jonny replied. He chucked them toward his tent and they successfully went inside. He knew that would help him warm Jac up later and he could save two for in the morning too. They weren't too cold because the fire was working and they sat there relaxing waiting for group two to arrive.

"Hold this please." Jac said as she handed Jonny her empty hot chocolate and with great difficulty, stood up from the beanbag.  
"Where're you going?" He asked.  
"Toilet. And don't you dare look." Jac threatened as she walked behind the six man tent.

"Can you hear water trickling?" Jonny joked after she had been gone twenty seconds.  
"Shut up Maconie." Jac snapped.

"I need a pee but I don't want to break the seal." Mo joked. She knew that because she was drinking, once she started peeing she wouldn't stop and that it was easier for the men to take a leak than it was for her in the field.

"Well, I'm breaking the seal. See ya." Michael said as he got up

* * *

Sam got back in her and Tom's tent after going behind it to go to the toilet. Their tent was illuminated by a LED lantern in the middle of it.  
"Tom you know you said to shoe you out of the tent when..." Sam trailed off as she got something from the bottom of her bag and put it in her pocket.  
"Oh yep. I'll go and wait by the gate with a torch, the second group should be here any minute now." Tom said as he grabbed the torch. He pecked Sam on the forehead and gave her a smile before leaving her to it.

* * *

"Jeff... Jeffrey... Will you shut up! I don't care about the bloody football!... Yep... See you tomorrow... Bye" Dixie shouted down the phone much to Fletch's amusement in their tent.  
"You two sound like an old married couple. Oh wait-" fletch joked which made Dixie smirk.  
"He's useless. He can't even cook a flippin' ready meal without assistance. You know what I might give holby control a ring and tell them they need a fire service at our house." Dixie joked.

"Isn't it weird being married to someone you don't love?" Fletch asked.  
"Not really, it's just been so long I've gotten used to it. And it wasn't really weird in the first place; we're more like best friends than husband and wife." Dixie explained.

* * *

Jonny, Sacha, Michael and Mo were sitting by the fire when they suddenly heard a woman scream.  
"Jac? Jac?" Jonny shouted as she flew off of his beanbag and ran around the back of the tent with his torch. He hadn't turned it on but Jac quickly found his arms and Jonny could feel her trembling. Luckily, she was decent.  
"There's somebody there." Jac whispered as she held onto Jonny's arm tightly. Jonny fiddled about before he managed to turn the torch on to reveal a highland cow, similar to the one from earlier with long horns looking at them from the other side of the fence.

"It's just a cow Jac." Jonny said softly as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. He would've joked about it but the way she was shaking made him realise that she was genuinely petrified.  
"Everything alright?" Sacha asked cautiously. He didn't go round the corner for fear of catching Jac in an undecent state of dress because she had gone round there to empty her bladder- for the umpteenth time that day.

"Fine, just a visitor came to say hello." Jonny joked quietly. Jac wasn't moving so Jonny out his hands on her arms and guided her back around to the fire. He sat her down on her bean bags and sat next to her on his one.  
"What kind of visitor? You look like you've seen a Ghost." Mo stated.  
"Nothing, it's gone now." Jonny stated, knowing that Mo had said she needed to go to the toilet earlier. He wanted her to crap herself (hopefully not literally) if she saw it aswell.

"You sure?" Mo asked as she looked at Jac. She couldn't see properly because the light of the fire was lighting everyone's face up but she was sure that Jac was very pale.  
"Yep, she's fine." Jonny stated as he slipped his arm around Jac's shoulders, he knew she needed to calm down and she wouldn't want to talk just yet.  
"Right well I've gotta break the seal or I'm gonna wet myself." Mo stated as she got up and went round the back of the tent.

Jonny squinted his eyes in anticipation waiting for Mo to see the cow, but she didn't take a torch with her so she didn't see it right away.

* * *

Mo was just pulling her leggings up when she felt a warm, moist breath go down her neck. Mo screamed and ran over to Sacha and jumped on his lap.  
"Jesus Christ Mo!" Sacha exclaimed and Jac and Jonny sat there laughing hysterically; Jonny was pleased that it had cheered Jac up.

"Sorry, am I missing something here?" Michael asked.  
"There's one of those cows out there on the other side of the fence." Jonny replied once he had calmed down.  
"A cow? Why didn't you tell me you moron?" Mo moaned as she got off of Sacha's lap, hit Jonny round the back of the head and plonked herself back on her beanbag.

"Are you okay now?" Jonny whispered into Jac's ear. She had stopped shaking, though she was still rather quiet. Jac smiled, turned her neck and replied by kissing Jonny on the lips.  
"Ugh." Michael joked as he took another sip of beer.

* * *

Once Sam had changed, she slipped her shoes back on and walked across the field to join Tom by the gate. It was fairly dark but he had his torch on.  
"You alright?" Tom asked kindly.  
"Stop asking me that! I'm fine." Sam protested.  
"Alright, sorry. I just hope this group hurry up because all I'm looking forward to is cuddling up with you in the sleeping bag to keep each other warm." Tom joked as he brushed a bit of hair out of Sam's face. Sam put her hand around his and turned the torch off. Tom leant in and kissed Sam on the lips.

They were kissing passionately by the time they had a torch shining at them.  
"What the?" Sam began as she tried to shield her eyes from the light.  
"Finally! I told you I could get us here." A voice that could only belong to Mary Claire announced.

**Extra long update because I probably won't update until tomorrow night. I haven't got any more chapters written in advance but I'm going to start writing the next one now. I've got ideas for the rest of the night but I haven't got any for the next day (morning, the trek or the journey home in the coach) so please can you give me some ideas :)  
Thanks for reading, please review x**


	10. Chapter 10

"Finally! I told you I could get us here." A voice that could only belong to Mary Claire announced. "Sorry, not interrupting were we?" Mary Claire said though she knew full well that Sam and Tom were snogging moments ago. In there pitch darkness, they could briefly see each other's faces.

"Sorry but can we save the chit chat for now and can you tell me where the toilet is please?" Gemma asked rather bluntly.  
"Yeah me too, my water mains is about to burst." Harry joked.  
"Well um Mr Hanssen decided that we could live without the bare necessities and I'm afraid that includes toilets." Tom said.  
"In English please?" Mary Claire asked.  
"I think he means that there aren't any toilets." Arthur translated for her.  
"Well where are we supposed to go?" Gemma asked.  
"Well the others have managed to set up the tents so that there's a kind of hidden bit for the ladies and the gents have got the fence." Tom explained.  
"What do you mean hidden bit?" Harry asked curiously, he found this rather funny despite the fact that he was still desperate.  
"He means, men piss by the fence, women squat and piss behind the tents." Sam snapped.

"Calm down." Tom whispered to Sam who appeared to be glaring at Harry. Tom was blaming her outburst on hormones in his head but he didn't dare say it to her when she was in that mood.  
"Right, you're elliot aren't you?" Tom asked calmly as he shone the torch at Elliot's shoulders, away from his face.  
"Yes I am, why?" Elliot replied.  
"You're sleeping with those lot I think." Tom stated as he pointed towards the corner of the field with a fire illuminating it with people sitting around it and they seemed to be enjoying themselves. "And the rest of you are over there with Zorsia." Tom stated as he pointed towards the 'six man' tent which they could see had a light inside.

"Well at least I've got vodka to drown my sorrows of not having a toilet." Harry joked.  
"That's not a bad idea actually." Gemma agreed. She didn't often get a night away from Finn, who was staying at her Mum's, so she decided to take the opportunity to get rather tipsy.  
"Right come on Edward lets have a big fat bender!" Mary Claire said as she began to walk over to the tent. Gemma, Harry and Arthur soon followed.

Elliot looked up at Edward's face.  
"I take it you're not the 'big fat bender' kind of guy?" Elliot said kindly.  
"Um, no not really." Edward replied as he watched the younger ones walk over to the tent with their hiking bags still on.  
"Why don't you come over with my lot for an hour or two? I'm sure that they aren't downing the shots as we speak." Elliot suggested kindly.  
"Um yeah sure." Edward agreed hoping that his group would welcome him warmly.

* * *

Everyone was laughing at Sacha's impression of Jac, including the ice queen herself, when Elliot and Edward appeared from the darkness and they became bathed in the warm glow of the fire. The source of heat was heavenly after walking all day in the wind and rain.  
"Evening." Elliot smiled. "Would you mind if Edward spent an hour or two with us because his group are..." Elliot trailed off as he tried to find the right words.  
"On a mission to get hammered." Edward stated.  
"Why don't you stay in our tent tonight? there's only four of us in a six man tent." Mo offered.  
"You sure?" Edward queried.  
"Yeah, I'm already in a tent full of men, one more won't hurt." Mo joked.  
"That'd be wonderful thank you. I just need to ring my daughter to say I've made it and I haven't had a heart attack." Edward said as he and Elliot slipped away to put their bags in their tent.

* * *

Edward rang Eleanor as he and Elliot were spreading out their bed roll.  
"Dad?"  
"Alright Ellie. We've just got to the campsite."  
"It's nearly 7pm! I thought you were meant to get there in the afternoon."  
"Yeah well our navigator got a bit lost."  
"How's the campsite? Mum said it's a right hell hole."  
"Did she know? Could you pass the phone to your mother please Eleanor?" Eleanor knew she had dropped her mum in it but there was nothing she could do now so she ran downstairs and chucked her phone to Serena. She mouth 'sorry' before she ran back upstairs again. Serena looked at the phone to see the it was him.  
"Edward what can I do for you?"  
"What did you know about the campsite?"  
"That it was cheap. Why? How bad is it?" Serena smirked.  
"It's a field that's it. There's no one else here and there's not even one toilet which I must say I really don't think the ladies are to happy about."  
"Well Mr Hanssen booked it not me." Serena stated.  
"How much did he pay for it?"  
"I think it was £10 for a large plot."  
"It was £10 pound to rent a field for a night!" Edward shrieked.  
"Well there's nothing I can do now. How is everyone?"  
"Fantastic." Edward replied sarcastically.  
"How's Jac Naylor?"  
"She's cuddling one of the men on bean bags in front of the fire." Edward stated as he had briefly caught a glimpse of the pregnant woman. Serena smirked, it sounded like she had finally gotten with Jonny.  
"Right well, I'll leave you to it."  
"Bye." Edward huffed as he put the phone down.

* * *

Edward and Elliot both walked out the the group surrounding the fire. There was the spare bean bag which Zorsia didn't want. Jac looked up and noticed the two staring at the one bean bag so she stood up and chucked her bean bag at Elliot.  
"Have mine." Jac said as she plonked herself down on Jonny's lap. She immediately regretted moving so fast as she let out a groan.  
"You okay? What hurts?" Jonny asked as he gently stroked her hair.  
"My back." Jac muttered.  
"What, like a muscle ache?" Jonny asked curiously.  
"Yeah why?"  
"Wait here for a minute." Jonny said as he carefully slipped out from underneath Jac and headed for their tent. He soon returned with a red tube.

Jonny slipped Jac back on to his lap on the beanbag.  
"Lean forward a bit." Jonny said quietly and Jac trusted him so she did so.  
Jonny put a bit of the gel on his finger tips and lifted the back of her shirt up a bit. He gently rubbed it in her lower back.  
"What is that?" Jac asked as she moaned slightly, she was enjoying the circular motions that Jonny was rubbing into her back, almost like a massage.  
"Deep heat." Jonny replied as he put a bit more on his fingers and lifted the back of her shirt up further and rubbed it into her shoulder blades.

"Nice red lace bra Jac." Michael joked as he had a clear view of Jac's back.  
"Pervert." Jac joked as she put her middle finger up at him which Jonny smirked at.  
"Right, give that a few minutes to work it's magic." Jonny said quietly as he pulled Jac's shirt back down.  
"You didn't rub it all in properly." Jac lied.  
"Yes I did." Jonny stated.  
"I know but keep rubbing my back." Jac ordered. Jonny smirked as he began rubbing her back again.

* * *

Meanwhile...  
Sam and Tom were walking back after greeting the second group when Sam caught a glimpse of a blue waterproof coat in front of the fence. He then realised who it was and what he was doing.  
"Fletch! You're meant to pick somewhere where we won't see you!" Sam shouted as she continued to walk towards her tent.  
"Well you shouldn't be looking!." Fletch replied jokily.

Once Sam and Tom had taken off their shoes, they laid down on top of the sleeping bag.  
"Right, pj time?" Tom queried.  
"I'm sleeping in these, it's to cold to get changed." Sam muttered with her eyes closed and her head on the inflatable pillow. She had a base layer, two shirts and a dark blue hooded jumped on. As well as a thin pair of leggings.  
"Samantha Nicholls being lazy? Well I never!" Tom joked as he zipped the tent up, then he zipped the bedroom compartment shut to keep the heat in.

Tom laid down next to Sam in the double sleeping bag and he zipped it up with the two inside it. Sam shuffled forwards until she was leaning against Tom. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his chin on the top of her head as they shared a pillow.

"Do you think if we snuck out and went to stay at the nearest five star hotel they'd notice?" Sam asked sleepily with her eyes closed.  
"Yeah I think they might." Tom laughed. Sam wiggled about so that she was facing away from Tom but her back was pressed against his stomach.

"Can you rub my stomach please?" Sam asked innocently.  
"Of course I can. Have you still got cramps?." Tom asked quietly as he slipped his hands around her waist, under her shirt and gently palpated her muscular abdomen.  
"No but your hands are warm." Sam admitted and Tom smirked.

They lay there, enjoying each other's company in each other's arms.

* * *

Meanwhile...  
"Will you stop bloody fidgeting!" Fletch joked. The two had given in and gotten into their sleeping bags already.  
"Well sorry but it's not my fault you put this tent on a flippin' bed of nails is it?"  
"I didn't put the tent here, you did so you and Sam can piss in private." Fletch stated bluntly.  
"Oh I'm sorry would you rather we did it out in the open?" Dixie snapped.  
"We you, no but Sam..." Fletch joked.  
"Oi,she's taken." Dixie stated.

* * *

"Right, come on, I think it's bed time for you two." Jonny said to Jac who was still on his lap. He obviously meant her and their little girl. She had just yawned. Again.  
"I'm not ten Maconie." Jac stated. She was getting tired but she didn't want to be the first to hit the sack.  
"I'll carry you if you won't get up yourself." Jonny threatened.  
"You won't be able to." Jac said arrogantly. She assumed that due to her extra weight, he wouldn't be able to carry her. But she was wrong.

"Is that right?" Jonny asked as he stood up with Jac in his arms, bridal style, with little difficulty.  
"Put me down." Jac ordered. She was aware that everyone in the circle- Michael, Sacha, Elliot, Edward and Mo- was watching the pair.  
"Alright, I'll put you down in the sleeping bag." Jonny said as he stepped over the beanbag and entered their tent.

"Oi, no you-know-whatting in there, there's a baby in the tent with you." Mo shouted.  
"Oh aye Mo, we were planning on banging while you lot could walk in at anytime." Jonny joked. Inside the tent he had actually lowered Jac down into the double sleeping bag and he was just taking his and her shoes off.  
"That hasn't stopped you before." Mo shouted back, making Michael and Sacha smirk.  
"I don't have a clue what you're on about Maureen." Jonny replied.  
"Linen cupboard, oncall room, theatre one-" mo listed.  
"We have not had sex in theatre one!" Jonny protested.  
"Ah so you don't deny having sex in the linen cupboard and the oncall room." Mo stated leaving Jonny speechless.

"Remind me to never stay in the oncall room ever again." Elliot joked as he took another sip of beer.

Jonny had just pulled on a thick jumper when he looked at Jac.  
"You should probably put on another layer." Jonny suggested. Jac was waiting for him to get into the sleeping bag before she got cosy.  
"I haven't got anymore." Jac stated.  
"Wear this then." Jonny got out his last jumper from his bag. It was slightly large on him because he usually wore it when it was very cold over other layers.

It was a thick black jumped and once Jac sat up. Jonny handed it to her. She quickly pulled it on, it was tight around her bump but it was nice and cosy so she didn't really mind.

Jonny slipped into the sleeping bag next to Jac and zipped it up on his side.  
"She's kicking." Jac whispered as she smiled.  
"What?" Jonny asked, he couldn't hear her because the wind was rattling the tent again.  
"She's kicking." Jac repeated. Jonny smiled at her. Jac felt Jonny's hand, he stretched his fingers out before he clenched his fist next to her thigh, he was probably telling himself not to touch her because he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

Jac reached her down and pressed the back of her hand against his before she put her hand back on her bump.  
"What was that for?" Jonny asked curiously.  
"Just checking if your hands are cold." Jac stated.  
"And are they?"  
"Yes." Jac stated.  
"So I'm not allowed to..." Jonny trailed off as he nodded down to her bump which was snugly under the sleeping bag, Jonny's jumper, Jac's jumper and her shirt and base layer.

"Not now. Warm your hands up and you can next time." Jac stated. Jonny smirked.

They were facing each other on their sides in the sleeping bag in the dark tent. Dimly lit by the light coming from the fire outside.  
"Come here." Jonny whispered as he wrapped his arms around Jac's back and he pulled her closer to himself. "I love you." He whispered as he went to look into her eyes but he found that she was already sleep. That's what he thought anyway but she heard those three words. Those three words meant everything to her so she let Jonny squeeze her in a tight hug and they soon fell asleep.

* * *

Tom quickly sat up when he heard Sam groan. He thought she was asleep already.  
"You alright?" Tom asked worriedly. There was no reply but she turned around to face Tom, still with her eyes closed; she was still asleep. Though Tom could see the pain and fear installed in her face as she flinched for no apparent reason. It was one of her nightmares again. She only had them one every now and then, and he knew that there was always something that triggered them. Whether it was a gun shot wound at work or a loud noise such as a car horn that shocked her during the day.

He assumed that the trigger of this one was being in a tent, though she seemed comfortable being in one earlier. Tom knew that, although he didn't like waking her, it was best to wake her before it got any worse.

"Sam... Sam wake up. It's alright." Tom said softly. Sam shook her head and scrunched her eyes up before she finally opened her eyes and looked into Tom's.  
"Thanks." Sam whispered. "How loud was I?" Sam asked, she was blushing from embarrassment hoping that she did scream and wake the others.  
"You only groaned quietly once." Tom replied softly. He placed his two fingers on Sam's neck to find her racing pulse. He knew it would soon calm down.

"Oh..." Sam murmured, she knew Tom had woken her before it got really bad and she appreciated that.  
"Come on, try and get back to sleep." Tom said quietly as he wrapped his arms around Sam's back and rested his chin on top of her soft, silky hair. Sam had her face in Tom's chest. She smiled as she could smell the faint remains of his aftershave that she had chosen for him that very morning. He had several after shaves and Sam always chose one for him to wear in the mornings depending on what mood she was in.

Sam felt safe in Tom's arms so she quickly fell asleep in his warm arms.

**A/N I know you shouldn't use deep heat during pregnancy but just pretend :)**

**A/N Am I the only one last night who thought when Chantelle was being sick in the toilet, I thought it was Jac at first? Also, imagine that scene where Mr T is in theatre doing the hysterectomy when they have to use the defibrillator but if the patient was Jac and Chantelle was Jonny. I don't know why but that's what came into my head and I nearly cried when she died because I imagined it was Jac :'(**

**This was kind of a filler again, the next chapter will be better (I hope- I haven't actually written it yet)**

**Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think x**


	11. Chapter 11

**To the guest review asking for mo Mary Claire, Harry, Gemma and Arthur etc. Theres some of them in this chapter and there will be quite a bit of them in the next chapter :)**

11pm  
Tom woke up still with his arms around Sam's back and he needed to go to the toilet. Sam seemed fast asleep so Tom gently took his arms off of her and exited the tent with a torch. He looked over at group two's tent. They only had the lamps on but he could see they were messing about and drinking. He looked over at group one where the fire had been put out and there were no lights so they must've all gone to bed.

It was pitch black, and the moon couldn't even be seen through the black clouds. Tom walked over to the fence with a torch, behind the tent, to relive himself.

* * *

11pm  
Jac woke up with an urge to go to the toilet as their little girl was squirming about, firmly tapping her mother's bladder as she did so. She carefully slipped out of the sleeping bag, put her shoes on and left the tent. She required a torch because although she knew the way by now, she wanted to make sure the cow wouldn't be joining her again.

Once Jac was done she stood up and pulled her leggings up, the torch had been switched off so that if anyone was awake in mo's tent, they wouldn't be able to see her. Suddenly, thunder rumbled and Jac had only walked a few feet along the fence before she crouched down and tucked her head between her knees. She did that to protect her baby, and to keep her safe.

* * *

Tom had just zipped his trousers up after emptying his bladder and as he headed back to the tent, he was sure he saw something move over towards the two tents belonging to group one. He shone the torch over and saw the fiery hair of Jac Naylor. He also realised that she was crouched down. He quickly turned the torch off because he thought she was going to the toilet but then he realised that she wasn't behind any tents so she probably wasn't. He peered over in the darkness but he couldn't see her so he quickly turned the torch on again and saw her crouched down with her head between her knees; something wasn't right.

Tom turned the torch off and ran over to Jac. He squatted down next to her, put his hand on her back and noticed that she was trembling.  
"Jac? What is it? Is it the baby?" Tom asked worriedly. Above him, a flash of lightening illuminated the sky several times before it went pitch black again.

Tom wondered what was happening but he realised that Jac was trying to hug him so he awkwardly hugged back and slowly stood her up. His medical training kicked in and he quickly associated the stimulus and the cause of her tense body language: she was astraphobic (fear of thunder and lightening.)

"Right, let's get you back to the tent yeah?" Tom suggested as he kept his arm tightly around Jac's shoulders and guided her back to the tent. He wanted to get her back to bed, but more importantly, back to Jonny.

Tom unzipped the tent and let Jac get into the sleeping bag.  
"Jonny.. Jonny..." Tom said quietly to wake him up. He knew Jac wouldn't want to wake him up but she needed him if she was scared. Jonny stirred and the first face he saw was Tom's, lit up by a torch at the tent door.

"Jac wants you." Tom stated as he zipped their tent door up and headed back to his own tent because he knew that Jac would be alright with Jonny.

"What's up?" Jonny croaked as he turned on his side to face Jac. She had already zipped the sleeping bag back up.  
"I don't like the-" Jac was interrupted as thunder rumbled again, then rain started to fall on the tent. She wrapped her hands around her bump and curled up as tightly as she could under the sleeping bag. She also tucked her head under it and Jonny put the pillow under her head to make her comfortable.

"You're astraphobic aren't you?" Jonny stated rather than asked.  
"How did you know?" Jac mumbled from under the sleeping bag.  
"Because whenever there's been a thunderstorm before, you've hid in your office for hours on end even if your shift finished. I needed to get you for a consult once but Elliot stopped me because he knew you didn't want to leave the office." Jonny explained as he stroked Jac's hair.

Once Jonny had suspected she was astraphobic a few months ago, he looked it up to find what the symptoms were and how he could help her. He found that symptoms could include sweating, trembling and a sudden urge to go to the toilet - and that really wouldn't help if she had to go outside to pee.

There wasn't much on helping to calm a person down, only to try and block out the noise which is hard to do in a tent, and to let the affected do whatever they want so that they were happier and getting their own way - but to be honest, Jac always got her own way anyway.

Luckily, because Jac was under the sleeping bag, she didn't see the lightening flash which illuminated the tent momentarily. The rain was getting heavier and luckily, the tent was waterproof.

Another rumble of thunder came and Jac grabbed the pillow that Jonny had given her. She put the pillow over her head to try and block out the noise. When she did that, the sleeping bag fell down a bit revealing her sweaty, clammy forehead. Jonny pulled it back up to cover her head, hoping that it would be what she wanted.

"It wasn't predicted. This storm wasn't predicted I checked this morning." Jac said quickly under the cover.  
"Well you know what the met office are like!" Jonny joked quietly in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere. "Why don't you listen to my iPod? Then you won't-"  
"No no, then I won't be able to hear you." Jac interrupted. "Jonny please don't leave me. I'm sorry for what I've done but I-I please don't leave alone tonight." Jac cried as she wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him tightly.

"It's okay, I won't leave you." Jonny said softly.  
"Promise?" Jac asked innocently.  
"I promise. I promise I won't leave you. I would never leave you." Jonny said slowly. He felt like he should keep on talking because he assumed that when she said she wouldn't be able to hear him, it meant that his voice made her feel safer.

* * *

Mo could hear some of what was said in Jac and Jonny's tent. The thunder had woken her up because she was a light sleeper. She heard Jac crying to Jonny asking her not to leave him, and she assumed she was having a random hormone outburst because of the pregnancy.

She looked around the tent and Elliot was still snoring and Edward was still face down in his pillow. She looked at Michael and Sacha and realised they were awake.  
"Lovely weather." Michael joked quietly.  
"Mm, I think Jac's a bit hormonal. Listen." Mo whispered.

_"Jac calm down your fine. It's not going to hurt you."  
"But the baby, she's- she's... I don't like it." Jac cried.  
"Please calm down darling. I promise you it's fine. You, me and the baby are fine."_

"Jesus. You think she's alright? She sounds pretty upset." Sacha stated.  
"I'm sure Maconie's sorting her out." Michael replied.  
"Did you hear Harry singing I will survive about half an hour ago?" Mo asked.  
"Yeah, I'm guessing they're gonna be a little bit hungover tomorrow morning." Michael joked.

* * *

"Are you awake?" Sam whispered as he she stretched her neck up and looked at Tom. She couldn't see whether his eyes were open or not through the darkness. He was awake because he had returned from the toilet only five minutes ago but he had slipped next to Sam quietly so he didn't wake her up.  
"Yeah. Why? You alright?" Tom asked sleepily. He head been woken up moments ago by the thunder.  
"Can you get the ibuprofen please? It's in the front of my bag." Sam croaked, she barely had her face sticking out of the sleeping bag. Tom could feel under the sleeping bag that she was cold, and that she had her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Sure." Tom groaned as he sat up and reached over to get Sam's bag. "How long have you been awake?" Tom asked. He knew that once within the first few days of living together, she had gone most of the night in pain unable to go to the kitchen for painkillers and she didn't want to wake him up because she was embarrassed.  
"Not long." Sam replied.  
"How long?" Tom repeated.  
"About 2 minutes." Sam stated.  
"Alright, here you go." Tom said as he popped out two tablet into Sam's slender hand. He then got his bottle of water because hers was empty and gave it to her.

"Thanks." Sam said after she had swallowed them. She had sat up slightly to swallow the tablets but she quickly slid back under the sleeping bag and blankets because of the cold air. "Your chest is warm." Sam stated as she snuggled her face into his jumper.

"Well then I suppose that give you an excuse to do this then." Tom stated. He put his hands under Sam's arms and pulled her so that she was lying on top of him face down. She was so skinny that he could sleep all night with her like that so he pulled the sleeping bag up to Sam's neck and slipped his hands around her waist. Sam rested her head on his chest, twisting her neck to face the side and put her hands on his shoulders. Her chest was pushed against his and both of their sex organs only separated by thin clothing.

"You have an amazing body." Tom whispered as he rubbed his hands along Sam's sides. He wrapped his arms around her and rested both hands on her back.  
"Thanks. I could say the same about you." Sam mumbled. Tom brushed the hair out of her face and saw that she had her eyes closed which meant she just wanted to get to sleep.  
"Night night." Tom whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

From left to right, it went Mary Claire, Harry, Gemma, Arthur and Zorsia and they had all just settled down in the four man tent- which they still thought was a six man tent- after it had started to rain. Harry was rather embarrassed after Zorsia had managed to take more shots of pure vodka than himself. In fact, quite a lot more than himself. And all of them, even Arthur had drunken a considerable amount of beer and vodka. They had barely touched the coke.

All except Zorsia were quite cosily lying together in their sleeping bags. This was because the tent was rather small and those four were comfortable with each other however, Arthur felt rather nervous next to Zorsia and so he was as close to Gemma and as far away from Zorsia as he could get. She was also in her sleeping bag but she was as close to the side of the tent as you could get without making the rain come through.

"Oh crap, I shouldn't have broken the seal." Harry admitted. He needed to empty his bladder, again. Harry went into the living area and he grabbed on of the many empty beer bottles.  
"Harry you'd better not be doing what I think you are." Mary Claire threatened.  
"Well it depends what you think I'm doing." Harry stated as he undone his flies.  
"Pissing in a beer bottle." She said bluntly.  
"Oh Harry that's disgusting." Gemma exclaimed.  
"What? It's raining cats and dogs out there now let me empty my bladder in peace please." Harry said rather ridiculously.  
"You've peeing more times tonight than Miss Naylor." Gemma joked.  
"Why don't you call her Jac? Or the ice queen? She's not here." Harry stated. The girls could hear him filling up the bottle.  
"Because the one time I call her Jac will be the one time she'll be behind me." Gemma stated.  
"Bottle number two." Harry said as he quickly picked up another bottle and carefully placed the beer bottle full of urine outside the tent.  
"Harry!" Gemma and Mary Claire moaned.

Once Harry had finished, he placed the almost full second bottle outside the tent to.  
"Just my luck, once I've finished the bloody rain stops." Harry sulked as he shut the tent and got back into his sleeping bag.

* * *

Jonny was laying there with Jac clinging on to him with her head under a pillow, the sleeping bag and several blankets. At the worst possible moment, he needed to pee. Granted, it had stopped raining outside, but Jac needed him. And if he waited until she fell asleep, she could wake up and panic if he wasn't there because he had promised he wouldn't leave her, and we wanted to keep that promise.

Jonny felt Jac, who previously had her knees up to her bump, slowly stretch her legs out and cross them tightly. He hoped she had the same feeling as him.  
"Do you need to go to the toilet?" Jonny asked quietly as he pulled the pillow away from her ear so she could hear.  
"I'm fine." Jac replied. Jonny didn't believe her so he slipped his hand down her body and put his hand on her knickerline below her bump. He felt the area briefly, his medical training was kicking in.

"You've got a full bladder I can feel it Jac." Jonny stated. He knew she just didn't want to go outside. "Come on, I'll come with you; I need the loo aswell." Jonny said softly as he pulled the pillow off of Jac.

Reluctantly, Jac got out of the sleeping bag and her and Jonny left the tent with a torch.  
"Come with me." Jac pleaded quietly as she grabbed Jonny's hand.  
"Sure." Jonny smiled as he followed Jac behind Mo's tent through the pitch darkness. Jonny quickly checked with the torch that they weren't going to be joined by a cow again and he looked over the neighbouring field to give Jac some privacy.

Jonny could see in the corner of his eye that Jac was squatted on the floor next to him and she kept on glancing behind her to check that he was still here. Jonny stepped closer to her so that his leg was touching her, but he didn't look at her.  
"I'm not going anywhere." Jonny whispered as he leant on the fence in front of him.

"Have you two got a pissing fetish or something? Because some people are tryin' to sleep in here." Mo half joked half snapped. Jonny felt Jac jump suddenly, she had forgotten that they were in the tent behind her. "It's alright, they can't see you it's too dark." Jonny whispered to Jac to help her relax. He was going to have a word with his best friend in the morning to never repeat that again.

Once Jac had finished they walked out from behind the tent.  
"I just need to go okay?" Jonny said softly as he headed for the edge of the field behind his own tent. Jonny was just undoing his fly when thunder rumbled. He felt Jac press her back up against his as she put her hands protectively around her bump. He smirked at her before emptying his bladder and they quickly returned to the tent for an eventful, sleepless night.

**Thank you for reading, please review and I may update again tonight depending on review numbers x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the idea in the reviews and if you couldn't tell, I really needed a pee when I was writing the last chapter :) I'm using bits and pieces from mirrorsparkles1234 and 'guest's' ideas x Thank you x**

6am  
Jonny awoke, after getting maybe two or three hours sleep after the storm died down, to movement in the tent. It was Jac slipping out of his arms.  
"Where're you going?" Jonny croaked as he stretched.  
"Toilet." Jac stated as she slipped her shoes on.  
"You want me to come with you?" Jonny asked caringly wondering if she had calmed down from the storm.  
"No thanks I think I can urinate by myself." Jac said sarcastically.  
"Really because that's not you said last night." Jonny stated.  
"You dare mention that to anyone and I'll make you work in Darwin wearing nothing but a kilt." Jac threatened.  
"Is that a promise?" Jonny joked. Jac rolled her eyes and left.

* * *

When Jac returned, Jonny appeared to be fast asleep again. Though really he was pretending to be asleep so he didn't have to get out of bed yet. Surprisingly, Jac got back into the sleeping bag and snuggled into Jonny's chest. He couldn't resist the urge any longer so he wrapped his arms around her.

Jac jumped at his movement and tried to get out of his arms but he wouldn't let her.  
"You thought I was asleep didn't you?" Jonny smiled.  
"Shut up, get off of me." Jac ordered.  
"No, come here." Jonny said as he continued to tightly hug her.  
"Let go of me." She repeated as she squirmed in his arms.  
"You're cold come here." Jonny said softly as he pecked her on the forehead. Jac smiled and relaxed in his arms. "Night night." Jonny whispered.

"We should get up actually" Jac stated as she checked her watch it was 6:09am.  
"No, we don't have to leave here until eight. I reckon if we get up at half seven, we can still be ready on time." Jonny said as he set an alarm on Jac's phone because his was in his bag.  
"Yeah right." Jac muttered.  
"We will, trust me. Just go back to sleep." Jonny said softly. Jac snuggled into his chest again. "No need to tell you twice!" Jonny joked.  
"Shut up." Jac mumbled.

* * *

Sam awoke on Tom's chest. She glanced at her sleeping boyfriend and then checked her watch: 6:11am. It was time to get up. They were leaving the campsite, or field, at 8am to begin the second part of the trek. She recognised the annoying ache down below caused by contractions in her uterus to shed it's lining.

Sam stretched her neck up to kiss Tom on the neck. It took two attempts before he woke up and smiled at the sight of Sam.  
"Have a nice dream did we?" Sam joked.  
"What?" Tom asked confusedly.  
"Morning wood Tom." Sam stated as she slipped off of him and got the ibuprofen out of her bag. Tom knew she was right. She had felt it when she was on top of him, pressing against her. (If you don't know what morning wood is, google it (but do not google image it;) - **seriously I wouldn't unless you know what it is**!)  
"I was dreaming about you actually." Tom stated honestly.  
"Really and what happened in this dream?" Sam asked after she'd swallowed two tablets.  
"This." Tom said as he pulled Sam back onto his chest and began kissing her passionately. Sam replied to his kiss as Tom put his hand on Sam's chest.

"Come on, we need to get ready." Sam said as she pulled away from Tom.  
"You know most girlfriends would assist their partner with morning wood." Tom joked.  
"Yeah well I don't feel too great." Sam admitted as she got out a new set of clothes.  
"What do you mean? Do you feel ill?" Tom queried.  
"The pain's making me feel a bit sick." Sam said quietly.  
"Aw." Tom said childishly as he took Sam into a hug.

"Tom can you go outside for a minute please? I need to get changed." Sam asked after they broke apart.  
"Why? It's not like I haven't seen your assets before." Tom joked.

"No but I need to change like, everything." Sam said hoping he would get the hint.  
"Oh right pad slash tampon. Got it." Tom said awkwardly as he got out of the tent.

* * *

Tom met Fletch who was randomly standing out in the field.  
"You alright?" Tom asked once he was away from the two tents and out of Sam's hearing range.  
"Yeah, Dixie's getting changed so she chucked me out." Fletch stated.  
"Same with Sam." Tom stated. Fletch looked at him strangely. He was sharing a tent with a technically married woman, but Tom was sharing a tent with his girlfriend so why couldn't he see her get changed? "Women's problems." Tom said quietly answering Fletch's mental question.

"I swear women use that excuse for everything. I can't I'm on the blob. I'm only moody because I'm having the painters in. I'm bleeding vaginally so I can eat whatever I want and you have to get it for me. I'm gonna cry and then I'll get my own way because I'm on the rag." Fletch moaned.

"Yeah but Sam's got really bad pains." Tom stated, defending that his girlfriend was truly in pain and not just making a big deal of it, she'd be too embarrassed to do that anyway.  
"Yeah sure she has. Just like every other woman on the planet." Fletch joked.

"Fletch, leave it out. Sam's in pain, end of." Tom said sternly. Suddenly, Sam can running out of the tent, to the edge of the field away from Tom and she vomited.

"Sam?" Tom shouted as he ran over to her. He saw the white, translucent liquid that she had brought up on the grass and immediately knew the cause.  
"Sorry." Sam whispered as she got her breath back.  
"Don't be sorry." Tom said as he soothingly rubbed Sam's back.  
"No, it's probably a bug. I don't want you to get it." Sam said as she pulled away from Tom.

"No Sam- Dr Nicholls." Tom corrected trying to get her to see what was wrong with her. "It's not a bug. You took ibuprofen on an empty stomach." Tom said softly and Sam immediately felt stupid. "Don't beat yourself up. Let me guess, you don't feel sick anymore but you've still got period pains?" Tom asked and Sam nodded.

"Right have you got any paracetamol?" Sam shook her head. "Okay, fletch has got the key to the first aid box I'm sure there's some in-"  
"No, you're not telling fletch." Sam said sternly as she rubbed her stomach with her hands.  
"Why not? He's the first aider." Tom stated.  
"Tom you are not going to tell him alright?" Sam ordered sternly. She was embarrassed enough as it was and she didn't want one of her closest colleagues whom she was about to spend the day with to know she had period pains. She wished she could just be open about it like other people but she just wasn't comfortable talking about the subject.  
"Okay." Tom agreed. "Well if you won't ask fletch then why don't you ask one of the women?" Tom suggested.  
"Yeah I'm sure Mary Claire wouldn't laugh if I asked her for painkillers would she?"  
"Alright then, how about Jac or Mo?" Tom suggested.  
"Fine, I'll go and ask them. You stay here." Sam ordered Tom as she headed over to their tents.

* * *

Meanwhile...  
Mo woke up with a small headache, nothing compared to what Harry's group would have though. She looked over to see everyone else in her tent asleep and realised that she hadn't brought any painkillers. She then heard movement in Jac and Jonny's tent and decided that one of them probably had painkillers.

"Come on, you've got to have something for breakfast." Jonny stated.  
"I will. When I get up. You said I didn't have to get up until 7:30am." Jac muttered from under the sleeping bag.  
"Knock knock." Mo said from outside the tent as she shielded her eyes from the rising sun. Jonny unzipped the tent and let her in.  
"Have either of you two got any ibuprofen?" Mo asked as she squinted her eyes.

"Few too many beers was it?" Jonny joked. "Sorry, I haven't got any because I wasn't planning on drinking." He added.  
"I haven't, but I've got paracetamol, it's in the left pocket at the side of my bag." Jac stated, still hiding her head under the sleeping bag.  
"Thanks." Mo said as she opened the left pocket to reveal a packet of _tena incontinence pads_. Mo took the pack of paracetamol that was behind the packet and she showed the pads to Jonny who smirked.  
"So... Been doing your pelvic floor exercises?" Jonny asked as he tried not to laugh. Mo quickly swallowed the tablets dry.

Jac then remembered that her incontinence pads were in the same pocket and she went further down into the sleeping bag to hide her red face.

"So if I did this..." Jonny started as he tickled Jac.  
"Stop it... Jonny stop now." Jac ordered as she fidgeted about under the sleeping bag but it was too late; she'd leaked.  
"Right both of you get out now." Jac ordered as he she awkwardly sat up and took her head out of the sleeping bag.  
"What! It was only a joke." Jonny protested.  
"Yeah well I need to... Need to... Oh just get out will you." Jac moaned.  
"What you haven't actually...? Oh Jac I'm sorry I didn't think you'd actually-"  
"Get out!" Jac shouted as she pointed to the tent door.

Jonny and Mo both tried to hold in their laughter as they quickly exited the tent.  
Jac huffed as she sat up and took out her things to get changed for the day, including a new, dry pad.

* * *

Ten minutes later...  
"Jac I'm sorry i didn't mean to make you... You know. Are you alright? It didn't hurt did it?" Jonny asked as he crept back in the tent and sat in front of Jac.  
"Years of medical training and you think it's painful to pass urine. Wow." Jac sighed sarcastically.  
"No I just meant... Okay I'm sorry. I really didn't mean for that to happen, I promise."

* * *

"Mo." Sam said to get her attention. Mo noticed that Sam was slightly pale and she was walking over with her arms wrapped around her stomach.  
"You alright?" Mo asked as she looked into Sam's glistening eyes.  
"Yeah um, have you got any paracetamol?" Sam asked awkwardly. Mo picked up on Sam's tone and her body language and automatically knew what was wrong.

"No but Jac's got some." Mo said softly as she walked over to Jac's tent with Sam following slowly behind.  
"Jac?" Mo said cautiously as she knelt down in the open doorway.  
"What?" Jac replied. Mo realised that she was hugging Jonny and she smiled.  
"Um, I just need the paracetamol." Mo said, Sam was hiding round the corner so she wasn't visible to Jac or Jonny.  
"Well you know where it is." Jac said bluntly as she closed her eyes and rested her chin on Jonny's shoulder. Mo quickly took the pack out and zipped the pocket back up.

"Jonny, where's your deep heat?" Mo asked, she knew that Sam was in pain so she thought that that might help aswell.  
"Um, top pocket of my bag." He replied as he was still hugging Jac. Mo quickly grabbed the tube and left the couple to it before they asked questions.

"Here, try using that it should help aswell. Just bring it back when your done." Mo said softly as she handed the painkillers and deep heat to Sam.  
"Thanks." Sam replied gratefully as she put them in her pocket and quickly walked back to the tent.

* * *

"Morning campers!" Tom shouted to Harry's tent.  
"Shut up." Mary Claire moaned as she turned over and wrapped her pillow around her head. Tom could tell they were all hungover.

"Fletch, our lovely first aider, has a good supply of painkillers by the way but that would involve getting up to get them." Tom joked as he walked away from the tent.

"Why do I have I will survive stuck in my head?" Harry groaned as he very slowly sat up and ran his hand through his tangled hair.  
"That would be because you were singing it at 11 o'clock last night after I beat you at shots." Zorsia stated. Harry hadn't realised but she was already dressed, sitting leaning against her bag which was already packed on her phone.

"How are you not in pain?" Harry moaned. "My head splitting." He added.  
"Because I'm not a wimp and I don't get drunk." Zorsia stated casually.  
"You drank way more than me!" Harry protested quietly.  
"Will you lot shut it!" Mary Claire moaned.  
"Finn, Mummy's got a cold. Ring nan and ask her if she can take you to school." Gemma mumbled. Which caused both Harry and Zorsia to smirk.

* * *

By 7:30am, Jac, Sacha, Michael, Elliot and Edward were sitting in a circle on their bean bags. The tents had been put away, their bags were pack. Jac was comfortable enjoying the donated hot chocolate with marshmallows that Jonny made her. Just before Jonny and Mo were about to sit down, Jonny dragged mo away.

"Listen, what you said about a 'pissing fetish' last night. I only went with her because she's astraphobic. So don't ever say that again to anyone, not even as a joke." Jonny stated. He knew that that could very easily turn into a rumour that neither him, nor Jac would like.  
"Jonny, I'm hangoveraphobic, that doesn't mean I need someone to hold my hand when I go to the toilet if I'm hungover." Mo joked.  
"I'm serious Mo, she was petrified." Jonny said seriously. To Mo, if that was true it would explain why Jac was crying to Jonny and why he was trying to calm her down.

Mo nodded and they both went and sat down on the bean bags, Jonny on the same one as Jac.  
"Just to put it out there, are you two together then?" Michael asked bluntly.  
"Yes." Jac replied.  
"No." Jonny replied at the same time as Jac.

"What? You actually... I mean me and you... You-" Jonny stuttered.  
"Shut up you idiot." Jac straddled her legs either side of Jonny's waist as she sat on his lap on the bean bag and began passionately kissing him.  
"Aawww." Sacha said childishly.  
"Ugh, get a room." Michael joked. Just to gross them out even more, Jonny slipped his hands around Jac's bum and Jac put her hands on Jonny's chest.

Awkwardly, Elliot could clearly see Jonny's hands pressed on Jac's bum cheeks. Everyone pulled as disgusted face as they kept on snogging, not caring that people were watching.

**Thanks for reading, please review x  
For the record of people saying you've got enough reviews so update, I've only just finished this chapter so I updated as soon as I could :)  
A/N to people reviewing saying about Michael and Sacha not knowing about Jac's endometriosis, I have an idea to bring it into the story line so it will be coming up soon :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Soon, Sam, Tom, Dixie, Fletch, Harry, Zorsia, Gemma, Mary Claire and Arthur came over with their hiking bags to the circle of bean bags and they stood behind group one, creating a bigger circle. Jac's bag had already been put on the coach.

Jac looked awkwardly over at Tom. She was embarrassed after he had found her last night when she was scared of the thunder. Tom quickly shuffled around the circle and squatted down behind Jac.  
"Stop looking so worried. The storm's passed now and I'm not going to say anything so you can relax." Tom whispered into Jac's ear. Because she was only Jonny's lap, he could just about make out what they were saying.  
"Um... Thanks... F-for last night." Jac stuttered.  
"It's okay, are you alright now?" Tom asked kindly.  
"She's fine; she's got me." Jonny joked as he carefully bouncing Jac on his lap once, hoping that that would not trigger another bladder accident.

Tom smiled before he went and stood back next to Sam who still had a dull ache in her lower half.  
"What's he on about?" Jonny queried. He could only remember Tom waking him up telling him that Jac needed him before he left.  
"Before he brought me to the tent, I was crouched down trying to protect her." Jac explained quietly as she nodded to her bump. "He found me and took me back to the tent."  
"Why were you out there in the first place?" Jonny queried.  
"She was booting my bladder." Jac stated and that was enough for him.

"How come we have to come over here and they don't have to come over to our place?" Harry moaned, he still had a banging headache. As did Gemma and. Mary Claire but thankfully for Arthur, he hadn't drunk as much alcohol so he, like Zorsia, had avoided a hangover.

"Because this group won yesterday and I risk getting castrated if I make a certain member of this group leave her beanbag." Tom joked.  
"Oh I wonder who that is?" Edward joked as they all looked at Jac.  
"You can't use pregnancy as an excuse for everything. Oh I can't carry my bag, I can't get off of my fat ass." Zorsia mimicked Jac.

Jonny looked down at Jac and she pulled her hoodie over her bum. He could see she was upset but so far, she had managed to keep the tears in.  
"You're not fat." Jonny whispered to Jac. He couldn't believe that Zorsia had said that about Jac. She wasn't carrying the bag because carrying it poses a health risk to their baby, not because she couldn't be bothered.

"That was incredibly rude and nasty thing to say about your colleague. Apologise now." Elliot ordered.  
"No, you know what, I don't need my cv touching up so I don't need to be on this bloody trek. God I'm fed up of everyone being on her side! She's a bully to F1s and everyone knows it but no one does anything about it." Zorsia stated as she began walking towards the gate with her hiking bag on her back. Sam debated chasing after her but she knew it would only end in her being insulted too.  
"She's gonna get lost." Tom stated.  
Who cares." Jac mumbled and Jonny smirked at her.

"Thank god, she makes a situation so awkward doesn't she?" Harry joked and everyone laughed, he had successfully lightened the atmosphere.  
"Well she's not getting the award and I have a feeling miss Campbell will be having a word with her." Tom stated. They could all see her walking along the road, back towards the main road miles away and she picked up her phone, presumably calling a taxi.

"Right, would you like to swap groups today? Or walk as one group?" Tom asked, now that Zorsia had left, everyone felt more comfortable and happier.  
"One group so we don't get lost again." Edward said quickly, he did not want Mary Claire to be in charge of navigation again.  
"Everyone agreed? Right, come on then. I think we're ready to-"  
"Uuuuggghhhh!" Harry, Gemma and Mary Claire all moaned.

"Will you lot stop moaning!" Tom joked.  
"I've got a hangover." Gemma protested.  
"So? she got a headache." Tom lied as he he pointed to Sam. Only he and Mo knew that she had period pains, though most of the girls could tell by her body language and the fact that she hadn't said a word since they gathered. Tom just didn't want anyone to assume it was period pains if they saw her taking painkillers, or if he hey noticed she wasn't right.

"Alright then, if it's so easy why don't you do it with us?" Harry suggested.  
"Fine." Tom agreed. He knew he could do it however he regretted what he said when he looked at Sam's upset face. "But only me, not Sam." He added.

"No, she's the one with the headache so it would kind of defeat the object if she didn't go." Harry argued.  
"Yeah but she's-"  
"I'm fine Tom. I'll do it." Sam agreed she knew that the paracetamol wasn't doing much but she also knew that in an hour, she could take ibuprofen and they pretty much always worked. She just wanted to wait for any of the ibuprofen that may have gotten into her blood stream before she threw it up to wear off. She only agreed because she was sure tom was about to tell them the real issue.

Tom and Sam gave the coordinates and map to Michael because he appeared to be good with plotting routes yesterday. He quickly plotted a 13 mile route, longer than yesterday's but unavoidable as they were going to a different finish point.

"Jonny, I need the toilet." Jac whispered to him. Jonny realised the issue: the tents had been taken down so she ahead nowhere to hide.  
"Right are we all ready?" Tom shouted as he pulled his bag on his back.  
"I'll go start the engine. Come on Fletch." Dixie said as they headed over to the coach. They started the engine and pulled away, heading for the Trekkers first check point.

Jonny jumped up and pulled Tom aside.  
"Jac needs the loo can you lot start walking and we'll catch up." Jonny asked quietly.  
"Yeah sure. We'll go slowly." Tom said as he started following the large group. Jonny nodded in thanks and ushered Jac over to the fence with his hiking back on his back. Like yesterday, he held his coat open behind her so if anyone turned around they wouldn't see anything, and once she'd finished, they caught up with the group and set off for the day.

**Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**In response to a review, I don't know who Adam Trueman and Jessica Harrison are (well I haven't watched episodes with them in) so sorry but I can't write about them x**

Ten minutes into walking, the group were still in open fields. Michael and Sacha were at the front leading with Sam and Tom at the back, letting the others lead the way. Jac, Jonny and Mo were just in front of them with the hungovers, Elliot, Edward and Arthur in the middle.

"Are you lot trying to make me feel sick?" Mo joked. Jac and Jonny were walking hand in hand, as were Sam and Tom.  
"Disgusting." Jonny joked. "I bet you two can't bare to be apart." He added as he looked towards Sam and Tom.  
"Alright then, why don't you go up at the front Jonny and Jac can stay back here with us?" Tom suggested.  
"No no no no no. I'm staying with her." Jonny said quickly.  
"See, you can't talk." Tom said smugly.

"Yeah but Jac's 6 months pregnant, Sam isn't." Jonny stated.  
"Technically It'll be 6 months in two days so I'm still 5 months." Jac stated.  
"Oh shut up." Jonny muttered.  
"Excuse me?" Jac said as she ripped her hand away from Jonny's.  
"I love you darling." Jonny said quickly.

"Yeah. Get me some chocolate and I might forgive you." Jac said, though she knew he couldn't get her any chocolate because they were miles away from any shops.  
"Here you go." Jonny said as he put his hand behind him and cleverly unzipped the front pocket. He took out a family bag of Malteasers, zipped the bag up and gave them to her.  
"Are you joking me?" Tom laughed, he actually had chocolate on demand for her.  
"Nope, I knew you'd want chocolate so I got some at the cafe when you went to the toilet yesterday." He explained to Jac and Jac smiled as she opened the bag and began eating.  
"I forgive you." Jac said as she smiled and filled her cheeks with Malteasers.  
"You look like a chipmunk." Jonny joked. Leaving Sam and Tom smiling behind her.

"Just take the ibuprofen." Tom whispered to Sam as he noticed she still hadn't said anything. "You'd only had ibuprofen in you for ten minutes, you haven't had any alcohol and your liver's healthy so just take them... it won't do any harm." Tom said as he took the box out of Sam's pocket and held the tray out to her.

Sam thought about and knew he was right so she swallowed two tablets and quickly put them back in her pocket.

* * *

Dixie and Fletch were almost at check point one when Dixie's phone started ringing.  
"Fletch, pick that up for me it'll be Jeff." Dixie stated as she handed Fletch her phone.  
"Dixie's PA." Fletch joked.  
_"Alright fletch, can you ask Dixie where the polish is?"_  
"He wants to know where the polish is." Felt stated to Dixie.  
"What? In all the years we've lived together he has never cleaned the bloody house. I bet you his mates are coming round." Dixie said as she stopped at a set of traffic lights.  
"Don't suppose you're having guests are you?" Fletch joked down the phone.  
_"Yeah ash, Jamie, Robyn, Big Mac and Noel are comin' round to see the footie. So c'mon where's the polish_?"  
"Dixie?" Fletch queried.  
"Polish is in the cupboard under the sink." Dixie stated. Fletch repeated that down the phone.  
_"No it's not I've checked there_."  
"Check again."  
_"I'm telling you it's not. The only things that are under here is bleach, washing up liquid and the poli- oh. Never mind see you later."_ Jeff said as he quickly hung up.

"Where was it?" Dixie asked smugly.  
"Under the sink." Fletch replied.  
"I told him. Does he listen? Of course not." Dixie joked as she pulled up in the car park for check point one.

* * *

"Ah." Jac groaned rather loudly as she put her hand under her bump. This caused Michael and Sacha to quickly approach Jac.  
"Call mr T now." Jonny ordered as he chucked his phone to Michael.

"No." Jac muttered. She knew what had happened she just needed to catch her breath back before she could explain.  
"_Jonny?"_  
"It's Michael spence Naylor's got abdominal pains what should we do?" Michael asked quickly.  
_"Has she had her endometriosis meds_?" Mr T asked.  
"Jac has endometriosis?" Michael queried as he and Sacha exchanged a worried look.  
_"Oh... She hasn't told you has she_?" Mr T said awkwardly.

* * *

Once Jac was alright she explained. "She kicked me really hard in the cervix Jonny. It didn't hurt it was just the shock." Jac explained.  
"Oh right, Michael false alarm." Jonny said stupidly as he put his hand on a Jac's back. And with that, Michael quickly said it was a false alarm and hung up the phone.

"You okay?" Jonny asked as Jac took a deep breath. The rest of the group had stopped for Jac a few metres ahead.  
"Yeah, c'mon lets carry on." Jac said as she began walking again the the others followed.

"I think we need to have a little chat." Michael said as he linked arms on one side of Jac and Sacha did the same on the other side.  
"Go on Maconie, we'll take care of her." Michael joked as he handed him his phone back so Jonny caught up with Mo.

"What's this about?" Jac queried nervously.  
"Got anything you want to tell us?" Sacha queried once Jac had shrugged their arms off of her but they continued walking three in a row.  
"No. What going on?" Jac asked worriedly.  
"How long have you had endometriosis?" Michael asked quietly.  
"What?!" Jac asked. _How the hell did they know?_  
"Mr T thought it was endo pains." Michael said softly. Jac huffed, _he never could keep his mouth shut._

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sacha asked softly.  
"Because you didn't need to know." Jac replied.  
"You didn't answer my question. When were you diagnosed?" Michael repeated. Luckily they were serval meters behind the rest of the group so whatever was said wasn't heard by them.

"March this year. It was a month before i conceived this little... Thing." Jac muttered as rubbed her bump.  
"What? And you conceived because you were worried you wouldn't be able to have kids later?" Sacha queried.  
"No. It wasn't planned. I just... It's complicated." Jac said as she ran her hand through ever wavy hair. "I was put on the pill to control the symptoms that you really, really do not need to know about. Ever. And the pill caused me more problems so I stopped taking it the day me and Jonny... Slept together. And I didn't think anything of it becuase I didn't think I could get pregnant... until Mr T made me do a urine test and then I got the result." Jac explained.

"I take it you have told Jonny." Sacha stated.  
"Well yeah but not until my 12 week scan." Jac replied. Now that she thought about it, it seemed rather silly that she didn't tell him.  
"You didn't tell him for over three months?!" Michael said in an elevated tone.  
"Be quiet will you." Jac snapped.  
"Sorry. Why didn't you tell him?" He asked quietly.  
"Think about it. We weren't together at that time so we weren't exactly close. And he's always said how much he wants a family with a wife and kids. He deserves that and I didn't want to tell him because I didn't want him thinking that I couldn't have kids." Jac explained quietly.

"Well let's hope this little girl has more sense than her Mum eh?" Sacha joked as he pointed to Jac's bump.

* * *

"Are you sure nobody has any painkillers?" Harry moaned. He hadn't taken any all morning, neither had Gemma or Mary Claire.  
"Yes and even if I did have some I would give you any." Gemma snapped. "Harry we're all hungover, just suck it up." She added.  
"Edward? Elliot?" Harry queried as he slowed down to walk next to them.  
"Nope sorry."  
"No." They replied.  
"Janny? Tam?" He queried.  
"Oh you are joking me." Jac moaned. "Piss off. We haven't got any painkillers so go away." Jac snapped. Harry rolled his eyes and headed back to catch up with Gemma and Mary Claire.

"I thought you've got paracetamol." Mo stated.  
"Yeah well, it's his fault he's hungover so he can deal with it himself." Jac muttered.  
"Wow, hormonal much." Mo joked.  
"Oh you're one to talk." Jac replied.  
"Really? Well at least I didn't break down crying in the staff room because we'd ran out of donuts!" Mo said as she picked up the pace to escape any comebacks Jac may have had.

Jonny, Sacha and Michael all looked at Jac and saw her bottom lip quiver as she tried to hold back the tears.  
"Uh oh..." Michael joked.  
"Mo!" Jonny shouted as he chased after her. An upset Jac Naylor was the last thing he needed.  
"Jac you-" Sacha began.  
"No. Get off of me." Jac ordered. Sacha tried to comfort her but she slapped his hand away. Jac slowed down so that she was walking by herself but Tom and Sam were still behind her.  
"Tom go and sort out Mo and Jonny." Sam said quietly as she walked up behind Jac. Tom did as he was told and went to prevent any fighting.

"You alright?" Sam asked quietly. She still wasn't feeling too great herself but she wanted to cheer Jac up.  
"Fine." Jac snapped. She immediately regretted snapping because Sam was only trying to help. She twisted her neck to apologise but she noticed that something wasn't right.

"You're pale are you alright?" Jac asked, though she was sure what the problem was; she had been walking with her arms wrapped around her stomach, she wasn't talkative and she had been snappy on more than on occasion.

"Fine.. Just got a head ache." Sam muttered.  
"You're lying. I know you're on. And I know that that's whats making you pale; you've got period pains." Jac stated.  
"How did you..." Sam trailed off.  
"Just general behaviour." Jac stated,  
"Is it obvious that I'm...?" Sam queried awkwardly.  
"No, no. Have you had any painkillers?" Jac queried.  
"Yeah but they-"  
"Don't work." Jac interrupted. "Trust me I know the feeling." She joked quietly. "Have you tried deep heat?" Jac asked, knowing that Jonny had some in his bag.

Sam nodded. "Does it help?" Jac asked.  
"Yes." Sam stated.  
"Hang on." Jac said as she picked up the pace and caught up with Jonny who had now calmed down with Mo because she had agreed to apologise.  
Mo turned around and saw Jac opening a pocket of Jonny's bag.

"Jac, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that-" mo began.  
"It's fine." Jac interrupted as she got the deep heat from Jonny's bag.  
"What're you doing?" Jonny asked as he felt her zip his bag back up.  
"You're bag was undone. I just noticed." Jac lied as she put the deep heat in her pocket and waited for Sam to catch up with her as the others walked on.

Jac handed Sam the tube and realised that she wasn't going to be able to put it on while they were walking. So Jac caught up with Jonny again.  
"Can you ask Michael to stop please? I just need to sit down a minute." Jac said as she ran the back of her hand along her forehead.  
"You feel dizzy?" Jonny asked worriedly as he stopped. Jac nodded and let her eyes wonder freely about the forest that they had recently entered pretending to be light headed.

"Michael, can we take a break? Jac's a wee bit dizzy." Jonny shouted as he sat Jac down on a log and looked into her eyes.  
"Sure. Everyone stop we'll have a 10 minute break." Michael announced as he unclipped his hip and chest strap and dumped his bag on the floor.

Jonny squatted in front of Jac and watched her every move.  
"Mo go behind her just incase." Jonny ordered. Mo squatted behind Jac on the log who was still pretending she felt a bit dizzy.

"Here, have a sip of this." Jonny said softly as he put one hand on the back of Jac's head and used the other to tilt a bottle of water into her mouth. As Jac looked up and swallowed some water, she glanced over and saw Sam's back past a few trees.

She could see that Tom was rubbing the deep heat into Sam's lower abdomen.  
"What you smiling at?" Jonny queried as he saw the grin spread across Jac's face.  
"Nothing. Um, th-there was a cute squirrel." Jac lied so that Jonny didn't look over at Sam.

"Oh god, she's going soft on me." Jonny joked as he stroked Jac's cheek with his thumb.

* * *

"There we go, all done." Tom stated as he pulled Sam's shirt back down again and patted her stomach for good measure.  
"Thanks. I'm sorry I've been a bit... Moody and a pain in the arse and-"  
"Don't be. It's not your fault." Tom said softly. He leant in and kissed Sam on the lips. As they broke apart, they both smiled.

* * *

"I can't believe Jac didn't tell us." Michael stated to Sacha.  
"Tell you what?" Mo queried. Michael hadn't replied that she was behind them.  
"Um... If I told you I risk castration so-"  
"Trust me I'm sure I know more about her than you." Mo said smugly.

"Yeah, why does she only have one kidney?" Michael snapped. _How dare she say that she knew more about Jac Naylor than he did. She wasn't there when she went into septic shock, she didn't cut Jac Naylor open and take one of her vital organs out, and she wasn't there when her mother abandoned her, again_.  
"Because she had one taken out." Jac said sternly from behind them.

"Jac I-"  
"Didn't know you were there? Yeah I figured that." Jac snapped.  
"Jac-"  
"No, shut up. I don't care what... W-w..." Jac began to wobble and Jonny noticed her legs were turning into jelly.

"Jac are you- woah!" Jonny caught Jac as she fainted into his arms. Tom saw her collapse and ran over.  
"She's alright, she just got herself a bit worked up. Give her some space." Jonny said as he carefully sat down on a log with her in his arms. He didn't want to put her down on the damp, muddy forest floor. Jonny gently cradled Jac in his arms waiting for her to come back.

Mo brushed a bit of hair out of her face as Jac's eyelids fluttered.  
"Jac, can you hear me?" Tom asked as he bent over to see her face. Tom quickly dived back as Jac vomited on the leaves next to her. Luckily, none of it hit him.  
"Get away." Jac ordered as she pressed her face into Jonny's chest. Jonny was still cradling her in his arms when Jac wrapped her arms around Jonny's torso.  
"Hey what's up?" Jonny asked as he gently rubbed Jac's back.  
"His aftershave's really strong." Jac said, he voice muffled by Jonny's coat.

Jonny smirked and looked up as Tom moved away from Jac.  
"Sorry I didn't- I... Sorry-" Jac began to panic; she didn't mean to offend Tom.  
"Calm down, it's fine." Tom said as Jac began to hyperventilate.  
"She doesn't need an audience thank you." Jonny said to Tom, mo, Sacha, Michael and Elliot who were surrounding her. They quickly left the couple to it as they realised that it was best for Jac to be with Jonny only.  
"Take deep breaths. Slowly... Slowly." Jonny said softly as he put one hand on her back and his other hand on Jac's chest to calm her down.

Gradually, she began to take deep breaths.  
"Sorry." Jac mumbled as she hugged Jonny again. She was facing him on his lap with her arms either side of his waist.  
"Don't be sorry. Have some more of this." Jonny said as he pulled apart from Jac and took the bottle of water from his bag. Jac took the bottle off of Jonny and took a few small sips.

"What do you want to eat?" Jonny asked as he placed his hands on Jac's hips after putting his bottle back in his bag.  
"Nothing, I'm not hungry." Jac replied.  
"You need-"  
_"To eat something. You need to do this, you need to do that_." Jac mimicked Jonny in a shockingly realistic Scottish accent. "I'm fed up of you telling me what to do." Jac moaned.  
"Alright, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Jonny said as he pulled Jac in for another hug so that she didn't get upset again.

Jac spent another five minutes hugging Jonny on his lap until she finally pulled away.  
"Right come on, we should get going." Jac stated as she stood up slowly and put her bag on her back.

* * *

"Ugh." Harry moaned, he stood up and swung his he any bag onto his back however the quick movement combined with his splitting headache did not end well. He suddenly felt light headed and fell back into the tree.  
"Harry?" Gemma queried as she saw him slide slowly down the tree until he fell unconscious and was lying flat out on the floor. Michael and Sacha ran over to assist whilst Mary Claire, who was wearing sunglasses in a dark forest, stood on her phone.

"Two fainters in what? 5 minutes?" Michael joked.  
"Has he taken any painkillers?" Sacha asked Gemma.  
"Um, no no one had any." Gemma replied.  
"Right, has he eaten anything?" Michael asked.  
"Um, no he- he threw up this morning and he felt sick ever since." Gemma replied as she stuttered.  
"Right, probably low blood sugar. Ah, good morning sleeping beauty." Michael joked as Harry began to stir.  
"Wh- where's... Um... What h-happened?" Harry muttered as Michael and Sacha helped him to sit up.

"I don't think his royal highness can't deal with a bit of a head ache." Michael joked.  
"Don't be mean. Harry are you okay?" Gemma asked.  
"Oh yeah brilliant." Harry said sarcastically as he rubbed his hand on his forehead.  
"Right, you're gonna eat something now. The quicker you eat, the quicker we can get going." Michael ordered as he stood up and walked away. As far as he was concerned, it was his fault for getting in such a state in the first place.

* * *

"You feeling alright now?" Tom asked kindly. Sam replied with a smile before she stroked her hand along a sensitive part of his body and kissed him passionately.  
"I'll take that as a yes." Tom joked once they pulled apart.  
"What can I say? Your fingers can work wonders." Sam joked seductivley. She meant him rubbing the deep heat in but he knew she was implying something else.  
"Samantha Nicholls you dirty girl." Tom whispered.  
"I'm talking about you rubbing in the deep heat what are you on about?" Sam joked and Tom laughed at her.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Harry had eaten and recovered from his fainting episode. As had Jac and so they were on their way to check point one.

**Thanks for reading, please review x  
Sorry about the wait but I've been out all day and I've just missed waterloo road to write this for you! Please review they make me feel so much better :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Caught up with waterloo road so it's all good :D**

By 10am, the group were between their first and second checkpoint when suddenly, they turned a corner to find a wide, fast flowing river.  
"Michael?" Jonny queried. There was no way Jac was crossing that. It was nearly 15m wide. The water was very fast and the rocky path across wasn't flat.

"Um. Gimme a minute." Michael said as he pulled the map out.

After studying the map, Michael realised that they had a problem.  
"Right, we either cross the river, or we have to walk four miles down stream to a bridge and then another four miles back upstream to get back to check point two." Michael said awkwardly; he had made the mistake of thinking that the river would be a small stream and less dangerous.

"I'm sorry but Jac is not going over that." Jonny stated.  
"Jonny, she'll be fine. She was yesterday." Michael said, he hoped that Jac would be as stubborn as she was yesterday about the fact that she wasn't impaired because she was pregnant.

"Michael... I-I don't want to go over that." Jac said quietly.  
"Oh come on Jac-"  
"Michael, look at her. She's pregnant and she's scared!" Jonny shouted loudly.  
"What?" Jac snapped. "I am not scared. And do you know what I'm fed up of you thinking that you can tell me what to do." Jac stated as she walked quickly towards the river and put her foot on the first bit of rock that was two inches under water.  
"Jac!" Jonny shouted but it was too late.

Sam was the closest to her so she quickly jumped on the rocks behind her.  
"Jac, slow down a bit." Sam whispered to her as Jonny stood anxiously on the bank watching the pair. Jac knew it was for the best so she slowed down to a slow walk.

Jac wobbled a little as she lost her balance on the stone but Sam quickly put her hands on Jac's hips and steadied her. Jac stood still for a moment and twisted her neck to face Sam who was still cautiously holding on to Jac by her hips.  
"Thanks." Jac smiled.  
"Don't worry, you helped me earlier." Sam replied as she smiled back.

Soon, with each other's help, they both reached the other side and Jonny let out a sigh of relief.  
"Right, we'll go in pairs then. who's next?" Michael asked.  
"Come on Elliot." Edward said as he approached the waters edge. Elliot joined him and they also made it safely across, as did Arthur and Gemma, Harry and Mary Claire, Jonny and Mo, leaving Michael, Sacha and Tom.

"Right um, I suppose it's best if we go as a three." Michael said as he tucked the map in his pocket and the trio made their way to the river.

In the middle of the river, Tom was first, then Michael, then Sacha. Jac was tentatively watching their every move. Suddenly, Sacha's foot slipped off of the rock and he let out a manly scream. As Jac saw his foot slide off of the rock, she shouted. "Sacha!" And Jac put her hands over her mouth. She moved closer to the river but Jonny grabbed her arm because he didn't want her going in too.

All of that happened in a spilt second, but after that, they realised that there was a rock merely inches below the surface next to sacha that his foot landed on. Sacha let out a sigh of relief before he let out a little chuckle for panicking over nothing.

Jonny realised that Jac was still staring at the spot where Sacha's foot slipped and she was feeling rather stupid for shouting his name.  
"He's fine." Jonny whispered as he pulled Jac into a hug, bringing her out of her trance. Jac said nothing but she hugged Jonny back and tucked her head into his chest.

A few moments later, Jonny went to pull away but Jac didn't want to let go so he continued to hug her. He looked down at her head, buried in his chest, and realised that there was a tear that had escaped her eyes rolling down her cheek.

He blamed the hormones so he continued to hug her because he assumed she didn't want anyone seeing her at that moment.

"Right, let's continue we're not far from check point two." Michael said once the three were on land.  
"You okay?" Jonny whispered. Jac finally pulled away from him and nodded. "Come on then." Jonny said as he slipped his arm between her small rucksack and her back and rested his hand on her waist. They joined on the end of the group.

* * *

Soon, they arrived at checkpoint two and the coach was parked in a car park.  
"What took you so long?" Fletch joked, they had been at the check point for over an hour because they only had to drive for about fifteen minutes between the two checkpoints.  
"Haha." Tom said sarcastically.  
"I've got an idea, why dont you do it fletch?" Dixie suggested.  
"No, I'm the first aider I need to be on standby at all times." Fletch said quickly.  
"Yeah but surely it's better for you to be with the group because then they'll get treatment quicker if anyone gets injured." Sam stated.  
"Someone's feeling better." Fletch joked to change the subject. Sam immediately shot her eyes at Tom.  
"You told him?" She snapped.  
"No I-" Tom tried.  
"Wow, thanks Tom." Sam interrupted as she walked away from him.  
"Someone's in the dog house." Fletch joked.  
"Not now fletch." Tom said as he hung his head in his hands. He remembered that morning when he was chucked out of the tent so that Sam could change and he told Fletch that Sam had 'women's problems.'

* * *

Sam walked away from Tom and looked about the group looking for someone she could go and sit with. Her eyes fell on Jac who was sitting by herself on a log with two bags next to her so she went over and sat next to her.  
"Where's Jonny?" Sam queried.  
"Nature calls. Why aren't you with Tom?" Jac asked.  
"He told fletch." Sam muttered.  
"Told him what?" Jac asked, Sam looked at Jac and Jac knew what she meant. "Oh right. So?" Jac said, wondering why that was an issue because she though her and fletch were friends.

"I dont know... It's just one of those things that's supposed to stay between us. He shouldn't going round telling people." Sam explained.  
"I bet it's not as bad as Jonny telling everyone I was pregnant when I didn't want him to." Jac joked to lighten the atmosphere.  
"What? Like gossiping?"  
"Nope. He got the whole of Darwin to gather round and showed everyone the 12 week scan." Jac stated as she smiled at the memory.  
"How many weeks are you now?"  
"I'll be 24 weeks on Tuesday." Jac stated.  
"Not interrupting am I?" Jonny asked as he sat on the opposite side of Jac to Sam.  
"Yes so go away." Jac said bluntly. Jonny rolled his eyes before he got up and went to see Mo.

"Go and talk to Tom. I'm sure he won't do it again." Jac suggested.  
"Yeah but he shouldn't have done it in the first place." Sam stated.  
"Alright then- Ugh will you stop kicking me!" Jac said rather loudly causing the entire group to look over at her. Jonny quickly ran over to her.  
"Please?" Jonny pleaded.  
"Fine." Jac rolled her eyes as Jonny squatted in front of her and put his hands on her bump making Sam smirk.  
"I'll leave you two to it." Sam said quietly as she got up and approached Tom.

"Can we talk? Please?" Tom asked.  
"In private." Sam said sternly as she glared at Fletch.  
"Come on you nosey bugger." Dixie said as she dragged fletch away.  
"Okay, I'm sorry I told him. I didn't know how embarrassed-"  
"Embarrassed? Try mortified." Sam interrupted.  
"Alright, i just didn't know that you were so mortified about it. But I know now and I promise I won't tell anyone ever again." Tom explained. "Forgiven?" He added.  
"If you make dinner tonight." Sam said as she couldn't hold in a smile.  
"Fish finger sandwich it is then." He said but Sam glared at him. "I was joking!" Tom protested. "I'll make low fat lasagne." Tom stated.  
"Try and make it edible." Sam moaned.  
"My cooking is not that bad!"  
"Tom, you burnt a ready meal. I didn't even think I was possible that a grown up couldn't cook a ready meal!" Sam joked.  
"Come here." Tom said as he pulled Sam into a hug. "You love me really." He joked.

* * *

Jonny was now sitting on the log with Jac.  
"You shouldn't have gone across the river. And I know you only did it out of spite. I saw the fear in your eyes once you'd started." Jonny stated softly.  
"You shouldn't think that because I'm pregnant, you can tell me what to do or that you know what I'm feeling." Jac stated.  
"I know. Besides, it's impossible to tell what you're feeling because you're so bloody hormonal." Jonny joked as he put his arm around Jac's shoulders.  
"I can't help it." She said quietly. Jonny heard her voice crack at the end; she was starting to cry. Again.

"God, will you stop it! I'm running out of tissues!" Jonny joked as he handed Jac one.  
"I'm sorry." Jac cried as she hung her head in between her knees.  
"And stop saying sorry! You have nothing to he sorry for. Besides, it's actually rather entertaining." Jonny joked. This made Jac laugh and she hit him playfully in the arm.

* * *

"Right, let's get going." Michael shouted.  
"No, I need a pee." Jac shouted as she stood up and walked into the forest quickly.

"I can still see you." Michael shouted, which echoed through the forest.  
"No you can't." Jac shouted back.  
"You just put your middle finger up." Michael stated.  
"Stop watching!" Jac shouted.

Everyone in the group laughed and turned around away from Jac.  
"So, who's up for DofE silver?" Tom joked.  
"I am." Sacha stated.  
"Me too. Though next time I'll bring painkillers. And more alcohol." Harry said.  
"I'm up for it." Everyone agreed that they wanted to do silver.  
"Are you being serious? I thought you all hated it?" Sam said.  
"The walking part yeah but you get to eat as much as you want and you don't pile on the pounds." Mo joked.  
"And we know what to do differently next time." Edward stated.  
"Yeah like don't give Mary Claire the maps." Arthur joked. Everyone turned around at him. Did he really just make a joke?  
"That's not fair I bet you lot can't read a map either." Mary Claire argued.

Just then, Jac walked back and took her bag off of Jonny.  
"So Jac, you up for the Silver expedition?" Tom joked.  
"If we get the marshmallows again then yeah sure." Jac said and Jonny looked at her like he'd seen a ghost.  
"You feeling alright?" Jonny joked. "Actually, it does make sense. She likes eating crap and then she doesn't put on weight eh Naylor?" He added.  
"Duh." Jac said sarcastically as the group began walking.

**Thanks for reading :) I've got another chapter or two for this one but I'm thinking of doing another story for DofE Silver. ****Please give me all of you ideas for that (I'll be needing plenty ;) and it'll probably be set when Jac is 25 weeks pregnant (two weeks after this) Again, please PM or review with your ideas so I can start writing it. **

**(The more I write in advance, the quicker I can update :))**

**please review x**


	16. Chapter 16

"I don't suppose you've got any more chocolate have you?" Jac asked quietly. They were now between checkpoint four and the finish point.  
"No." Jonny lied. He saw Jac sulk in the corner of his eyes and that was exactly what he knew she would do. "Im joking. I've got a bar of dairy milk, the Oreo one." Jonny stated as he got it out of his bag.  
"Can I have some please?" Jac asked innocently as Jonny put his bag on his back.  
"Of course you can; I got it for you." Jonny said as he handed her the bar.  
"Thanks." Jac said as she opened the family sized bar and put a square in her mouth. "Want some?" Jac asked with her mouth full as she held the packet out to Jonny.  
"No thanks." Jonny replied. He knew once it was eaten, she'd probably blame him for eating it all so it was best to let her have it all despite the fact that I was a massive bar for sharing.

"I'll cook us dinner tonight." Jonny said apprehensively. They weren't technically living together yet but he hoped this could be the start of him moving in.  
"Okay. We'll need to go shopping though, I haven't got much." Jac replied as she continued eating the chocolate.  
"That's fine." Jonny smiled. He assumed her good mood was due to the chocolate.  
"But you'd better not be cooking chicken soup." Jac said quickly.  
"Nope. I was thinking a nice-"  
"Steak?" Jac interrupted.  
"If that's what you want. But it has to be well done." Jonny smiled; he didn't want her risking getting food poisoning whilst pregnant. "What do you want with it?" He added. Jac shrugged as she put more chocolate in her mouth. "Alright, we'll sort it out later." Jonny smiled. He cautiously slipped his arm between Jac's back and her rucksack and rested his hand on her waist.

"You need a shower." Jac stated once his arms were around her.  
"I could say the same about you." Jonny replied. "What was up earlier? When you were talking to Sam?" Jonny asked.  
"Nothing, she just... Look don't worry, it's sorted now." Jac stated.

* * *

"Ugh, great I get to see my wonderful, hormonal, pregnant wife today." Fletch said sarcastically.  
"Why don't you come round ours tonight and watch the football with Jeff and the others?" Dixie suggested.  
"Yeah, I'm sure my wife would love that!" Fletch joked.  
"Well then tell her there's been a massive RTC and they need you at the ED. She'll never know." Dixie said.  
"D'you know what that's a brilliant idea. Thanks Dix." Fletch smirked.  
"No worries. Just try not to let Jeffrey get too carried away with shouting. We normally get the neighbours knocking on the door telling him to shut up." Dixie explained.

* * *

"Thank, bloody, hell... For that." Harry moaned as he was out of breath and he dumped his bag in the storage below the coach.  
"I don't really see how that now gives us an award. Well done you can successfully walk miles on end and spend the night in a hell hole!" Mary Claire joked as she also dumped her bag under, and got on the coach. Gemma followed.

"Can you ask them to stop at the nearest services please? I need a pee in a proper toilet." Jac asked Jonny quietly as he put his bag under but Jac kept her day bag with her.  
"Sure. You go and save me a seat I won't be a minute." Jonny said as he patted Jac on the back and headed over to Sam and Tom.  
"Um, can you stop at the nearest shop or services for Jac please?" Jonny asked them quietly as everyone else got on the coach.  
"Yeah sure. Just keep an eye on Jac. Her heart rates been high for hours so if it suddenly stops she might be more likely to faint or feel a bit dizzy." Sam replied.

"Alright cheers." Jonny replied as he jumped onto the coach and sat in between. Mo and Jac at the back again.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they had stopped at a nearest tescos and everyone, except Jac, had bought something to eat or drink, mostly hot chocolates from the cafe after everyone had been warned not to have coffee by Jonny. Jac didn't get anything because she didn't want to be full because of her travel sickness. She had put her wrist bands on again and she had just sat back on the coach next to Jonny.  
"I'm shattered." Jac sighed.  
"Try and get to sleep before you feel sick. I'll wake you when we're home." Jonny whispered. Jac rested her head on Jonny's shoulder. He had taken his coat off because the coach was warm due to heating so Jonny used his coat as a blanket for Jac.

"My hands are warm now. So can I touch our little girl?." Jonny whispered as he held his hands out.  
"One: that sounds rather pervy and two: unless you put your hand up my vagina and break the amniotic sack, you can't actually touch her. But you can put your hand on my bump." Jac said.  
"Oh your wit it's the gift that keeps on giving." Jonny said sarcastically as he put one arm around her back and his other hand on Jac's bump.

* * *

4pm  
Jac had fallen asleep quickly in Jonny's arms and Dixie was just pulling into the Holby Hospital car park. "Jac... Jac. We're at the hospital." Jonny whispered to wake her up; it worked.  
"Wh- why? What's happened?" Jac asked quickly.  
"Calm down! Sorry, nothings wrong I just meant we're back in the car park." Jonny explained. He didn't mean to panic her.  
"Oh..." Jac replied as she undone her seatbelt.

The journey home had been peaceful for her. Everyone else had been rather quiet because they were knackered so they were hyper active like on the way there. Luckily for Jac, sleeping had done the trick so she didn't feel nauseous. Jac wanted some fresh air after being in a stuff coach so she go up and exited the coach followed by Jonny. Jac saw a young boy and an old woman, his grandmother, waiting by a car. She looked back at the coach doors and saw Gemma run out towards the boy.  
"Finn!" She shouted.  
"Mum!" He replied as they both ran towards each other. Gemma picked him up and hugged him tightly. "I missed you loads." He stated as he didn't want to let go of his mother.

Jonny had just gotten both of their bags from the coach when he saw Jac instinctively raise her hand to her bump. He noticed that her eyes were teary and he followed her gaze to Gemma hugging her son.  
"Come on you, before you embarrass me." Jonny joked softly. Jac glanced at the mother and son one last time before she followed Jonny to the car.

"Well wasn't that fun!" Harry said sarcastically.  
"I thought you said you wanted to do silver." Mary Claire stated.  
"I do." Harry said stupidly.  
"Well then stop moaning." Mary Claire ordered.

"I suppose we'd best go and see Miss Campbell before we go eh?" Tom said to Sam as he put both of their bags in the car. Reluctantly Sam nodded and followed Tom to the hospital entrance.

* * *

Tom knocked on Serena's open office door before entering with Sam in tow.  
"Ah, have a nice trek?" Serena smiled.  
"Yeah. I just wanted to let you know that Zorsia March dropped out." Tom stated.  
"Really?" Serena queried.  
"Yeah. She called a taxi and left this morning." Sam explained.  
"Oh right well... She'll have to redo her expedition with an external leader and group then." Serena said. "How is everyone? Any injuries?" She added.  
"No injuries, though Jac Naylor and Harry Tressler fainted. They're fine though, Jac just got herself a bit worked up and Harry had low blood sugar." Tom explained.  
"Why did he have low blood sugar?" Serena asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"He... Had a bit of a headache and vomited in the morning so he didn't eat in the morning." Sam explained.  
"You mean he was hungover?" Serena said. "It's alright, they're not in trouble. It's nothing to do with representing Holby trust so it doesn't matter. Was there anything else?"

"Yes actually. I'll have to recheck to make sure they definitely want to but I think everyone except Zorsia wants to do Silver." Tom stated.  
"What? Even Jac Naylor?" Serena asked.  
"Yeah. She loves the fact that she can eat as much as she wants and not worry about the consequences." Sam stated which made the three laugh a little.  
"Right well. I heard that the campsite wasn't fantastic so I think if you charge the participants a bit of money, you can get the money for a better site. Are you happy to organise it yourself as the leaders?"

"Yeah, I think we can manage." Tom smiled at Sam.  
"Right well, let me know once you've got the details. I'll send you the participant's contact details so you can check with them. And if you need any help don't hesitate to come up and see me." Serena smiled.  
"Right okay. Thanks." Sam replied as they headed for the door.  
"Bye.

* * *

"Tadaa!" Jonny sung as he opened the bathroom to Jac. He had stopped off at the supermarket on the way home and now he had ran her a nice warm, but not hot, bath. Jac entered the bathroom and smelt something fresh.  
"Can I smell lavender?" Jac asked.  
"Yep, there's lavender oil in the water and it's safe for you don't worry." Jonny smiled. "Now you relax and take your time, I'll go and cook dinner." Jonny said as he gave Jac a quick peck on the cheek and left her in the bathroom for some privacy.

* * *

Sam and Tom had gone back to Sam, or rather their, flat. They both had a pizza for dinner and they were just getting ready for bed.  
"Jesus my back hurts." Tom said as he pulled his shirt off and stripped down to his boxers.  
"Lay down on your front." Sam ordered as she nodded to the bed. Tom did as he was told and Sam got out a bottle of sensual massage oil from the body shop.

Tom laid there on his front with his head twisted to the side on the pillow. Sam got onto the bed and sat on Tom's bum which was only covered by his tight boxers. She had her legs either side of him and was kneeling.  
"Woah! If we're going to do that shouldn't I be facing upwards?" Tom joked.  
"I thought your back hurts?" Sam stated.  
"It does but I'm sure I could manage." Tom said.  
"Shut up." Sam ordered quietly as she warmed up a few drops of the oil in her hands. She soon began rubbing it into Tom's back and used a perfect massage technique, relieving Tom of his aches and replacing them with pleasure.

"Mmm." Tom moaned. "How did you learn to do this?" Tom asked.  
"Dylan's idea of a birthday present was sending me on an all day massage course." Sam stated.  
"The dirty devil." Tom smirked.  
"No, I never gave him a massage. I think he just got it free from a competition or something and gave the voucher to me."

"Well don't worry, the only vouchers you'll ever get from me would be for-"  
"Tom!" Sam shrieked as she continued to rub Tom's back.  
"I was joking." Tom stated. "You wouldn't need vouchers for that." He added quietly.  
"Haha." Sam said sarcastically.  
"You know I had morning wood earlier?" Tom stated.  
"Yes Tom I remember that." Sam said confusedly.  
"Well I think I've got evening wood." He said seriously though he was trying not to laugh.  
"And whys that?" Sam asked as she smiled at him.  
"Maybe because my incredibly sexy fiancé is sitting on my bum with her legs spread." Tom suggested as he carefully turned over to face Sam. Sam smiled and leant forward so she was lying on his bare chest and began kissing passionately.  
"I love you." Tom whispered as he began slipping Sam's leggings and knickers down. She pulled her top over her head and took her bra off.

"Mm, I love you too." Sam smiled as she threw her leggings off of the bed, then she leant forward putting her chest over Tom's face which he loved, to get a condom from the bedside draw as they began a night of sexual activity together.

* * *

"That was surprisingly very nice." Jac stated as she handed Jonny her plate to take out to the kitchen. He had cooked Jac a well done steak with new potatoes and a corn on the cob.  
"You didn't doubt my culinary skills did you?" Jonny joked as he walked back in.  
"I um... I'm gonna go to bed." Jac said as she shuffled to the edge of the sofa. Jonny held his hands out and helped her up to her feet.  
"Thanks." Jac smiled as she headed to the bathroom.

Jonny went into the kitchen to clear up after dinner when he was suddenly distracted by Jac shouting,  
"Oh my god!" She shouted.  
"What? What's wrong?" Jonny asked as he sprinted into the bathroom. She wasn't there so he leapt into the ensuite bathroom.  
"I've lost half a pound!" Jac said happily as she stepped off of the scales. Jonny let out a huge sigh of relief.  
"Jesus Christ you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Jonny stated as he put his hand on his chest and felt the rapid heartbeat.

"Can you get out now? I need to get changed." Jac asked as she squeezed past him at the doorway into the bedroom.  
"Sure." Jonny smiled as he headed back to the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later, Jonny had just slipped into bed in his boxers next to Jac. She shuffled next to him and wrapped her legs around one of his.  
"Get those ice blocks off of me!" Jonny shrieked. She always had cold feet in bed and she always tried to warm them up on Jonny's feet.  
"Well if you're not gonna let me touch your feet can you get my thick socks please?" Jac asked after Jonny had pulled his feet away from her under the duvet.  
"Fine." Jonny huffed as he slid out of bed. He knew where they were but when he opened the draw, he saw the pack of tena night incontinence pack and noticed that they were high absorbency. He picked up a pair of thick fluffy, red socks and put them on Jac's feet for her.

"Right first thing tomorrow morning, you're gonna start doing pelvic floor exercises five times a day. And I know how to check if you're doing them or not." Jonny stated as he got back into bed beside her. Jac knew that to check, he would have to insert his fingers in her vagina and see if she was tensing her muscles but she did not want that to have to happen. More importantly, she wouldn't let it happen.

"Five times? How am I supposed to do it five times a day?!" Jac shrieked.  
"When you wake up, morning break, lunch break, after work and before you go to bed. Sorted." Jonny said sternly as he turned the light off. Jac sulked but he couldn't see because it was dark so she turned on her left side facing away from him.  
"Oh please don't throw a strop." Jonny pleaded. "I'm doing this for your own benefit." He added.  
"I'm not." Jac lied. "Laying on my left side is the side that improves blood flow to my uterus so it's better for the baby." Jac stated.  
"Alright then." Jonny whispered. He moved forward on the bed, also laid on his left side and he put his right arm over her bump. "Night darlin'" Jonny whispered.

**Thanks for reading, I'm afraid this is the and of DofE - Bronze :) I'll probably write a DofE silver but I can't yet because I've only had one idea suggested so far. I NEED MORE IDEAS! Please review and let me know what you think. Please also review and give me any ideas for silver because I can't write it without any ideas x**


End file.
